Sesshoumarus Lächeln
by Feael
Summary: Ein Menschenmädchen soll Sesshoumaru helfen, mächtiger zu werden. Doch er verliebt sich in sie und muss sich zwischen Liebe und Stolz entscheiden. Außerdem haust in Amaya etwas Dämonisches...
1. Leere Augen

So! Das wäre meine erste IY-FF, die ich je beendet habe. Also bitte nicht so streng sein. Ich habe sonst nur Erfahrung mit "Herr der Ringe"-FFs.

**Titel**: Sesshoumarus Lächeln  
**Hauptcharaktere**: Sesshoumaru (obwohl es im ersten Kapitel nicht danach aussieht), Amaya (selbsterfunden)  
**Autor/in**: Amakazu  
**FSK**: ab 12  
**Genre**: Liebe/Drama(/Action)  
**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Rumiko Takahashi, mir nur meine Fantasie. Die Charas und so leihe ich mir nur und verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld.  
**Kurzbeschreibung**: Ein Menschenmädchen soll Sesshoumaru helfen, mächtiger zu werden. Doch bevor er sie kaltblütig benutzen kann, verliebt er sich in sie und muss sich zwischen Liebe und Stolz entscheiden. Außerdem ist noch etwas Dämonisches, das in der hübschen Amaya haust, im Spiel...

Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber in dieser ersten FF richte ich mich nach der RTL II-Synchro.

"Rede"  
'Gedanken'

* * *

****

Kapitel 1: Leere Augen

"Jetzt schrei' doch nicht so!", fuhr Kagome Inuyasha an, denn dieser stöhnte immer wieder laut auf, während sie ihm eine Salbe auf seine neue Wunde schmierte.

"Ich schreie nicht!"

"Ach ja?", meldete sich Shippo zu Wort. "Das klang gerade aber so, als würde dich Kagome gerade in Stücke zerlegen."

Inuyasha knurrte laut und verpasste Shippo eine Beule.

"Inuyasha, MACH' PLATZ!", rief Kagome wütend, zerrte Inuyashas verletzten Arm aus der Grube, die der Mach'-Platz-Effekt zustande gebracht hatte, und fuhr kaltblütig mit der Behandlung der Wunde fort.

"Was ist das?", fragte Miroku plötzlich beunruhigt.

"Ein Seufzer von Inuyasha?", schlug Shippo vor. Der Halbdämon ließ wieder ein wütendes Knurren hören.

"Nein...", sagte Sango, die auch etwas bemerkt zu haben schien. "Es ist eine böse Dämonenaura!"

"Eine WAS!" Inuyasha stand plötzlich mit gezogenem Tessaiga vor seinen Freunden. "Ja, ich spüre sie auch..." Dann ließ er etwas enttäuscht sein Schwert sinken. "Es ist nicht Naraku."

"Aber dennoch ein böser Dämon", sagte Kagome und hob ihren Bogen auf, "und er scheint mächtig zu sein."

"Sehr mächtig, sogar", bemerkte Sango.

Es war als ob ein jäher Blitz einschlagen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment erstrahlte alles in einem weißen Licht, dann wurde alles wieder normal, nur dass nicht weit von ihnen sich eine kahle Stelle im Gras auftat und darauf die Gestalt eines jungen Menschenmädchens stand. Sie sah bemerkenswert hübsch aus mit ihrer schlanken Figur, ihrem glänzenden Haar und ihrem lieblichen Gesicht. Auch ihre Augen waren schön, doch zugleich auch abschreckend: Sie waren leuchtend weiß und leer, wie zwei Scheinwerfer.

"Es ist ein Mensch!", rief Inuyasha verwundert. "Ein Mensch mit einer Dämonenaura!"

"Das ist also der jüngere Sohn des großen InuTaishou?", fragte das Mädchen mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln und ihre Stimme klang unheimlich, schön und fesselnd, wie nicht von dieser Welt. "Du hast Naraku stark geschwächt. Bewundernswert... Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, deine Kraft mit Hotaru, der Herrin der Blitze, zu messen!"

"Hotaru?", wiederholte Sango. "Diesen Namen habe ich schon mal gehört..."

"Natürlich hast du das, Menschenfrau!", höhnte Hotaru. "Jemand in eurem Pack _muss_ meinen Namen kennen!"

"Aber du bist tot!"

"Ich bin nie gestorben!", schrie Horatu zornig. "Ihr dummen, kleinen Menschen habt doch tatsächlich geglaubt, ein Dämon, wie mächtig er auch gewesen sein mag, könnte mich töten? Ha! Ich lebe!"

"Noch!", ergänzte Inuyasha. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du von uns willst, aber verschwinde, sonst bleibt von dir nicht mal ein Staubkorn übrig!"

"Aaaaahh!", sagte Hotaru genüsslich grinsend. "So hat dein Vater auch gesprochen, als ich ihn zum Kampf herausforderte."

"Mein Vater?.."

"Wusstest du das denn gar nicht?", zischte Hotaru spöttisch. "Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft und er hat mich meines Körpers beraubt, doch er hat mich nicht getötet, wie er glaubte! Dieser Narr! Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, meinen Körper wiederzugewinnen und alle, die sich mir widersetzen, dem Erdboden gleich zu machen!" Sie sprach nun mehr zu sich selbst und schien allmählich zu vergessen, dass Inuyasha und seine Freunde anwesend waren, während sie sich immer tiefer in ihre Pläne versetzte bis sie die Weltherrschaft angeteren und die Menschheit ausgelöscht hatte. Dann, ganz plötzlich, riss sie sich von ihrer Taumzukunft los und landete wieder in der Gegenwart. "Und dafür brauche ich das Leben seiner Söhne!", schloss sie.

Miroku kam plötzlich ein Gedanke, doch bevor er Inuyasha aufhalten konnte -

"Dann hol's dir doch! Windnarbe!"

Hotaru wich den leuchtenden Bahnen geschickt aus und landete elegant wieder auf der gleichen Stelle, auf der sie zuvor gestanden hatte.

"Wenn du sie tötest, wirst du nur eine Verzögerung deines eigenen Todes bezwecken!", warnte Hotaru grinsend.

"Wen meinte sie mit 'sie'?", murmelte Inuyasha ahnungslos.

"Das Menschenmädchen", antwortete Miroku und trat zu Inuyasha. "Sie sagte, sie sei ihres Körpers beraubt worden und wir wissen, dass der Körper vor uns der eines Menschen ist. Sie hat nur die Kontrolle über das arme Mädchen übernommen! Pass' auf, dass du sie nicht verletzt. Sie ist wahrscheinlich ganz unschuldig!"

"Sehr schlau von dir, Mönch. Und du", Hotaru wandte sich wieder an Inuyasha, "könntest dir an deinen Freunden ein Beispiel nehmen und auch mal deinen Kopf einsetzen."

-

Sesshoumaru und Jaken saßen beide vor einer sehr alten Dämonin, die in einen merkwürdigen Kristall starrte.

"Was siehst du, Chiyo?", fragte Sesshoumaru.

"Du hast eine schwache Stelle, mein Herr", sagte Chiyo, ohne die Augen von ihrem Kristall abzuwenden.

"Wo ist sie?"

"Tief in dir drin. So tief, dass noch keiner deiner Feinde sie entdeckt zu haben scheint. Doch wenn sie gefunden wird, kann es für dich schlimmer als tödlich enden. Eine solche Gefahr bewegt sich auf dich zu."

"Worin besteht sie?"

"Das will der Kristall mir nicht enthüllen", erwiderte Chiyo, "aber er zeigt, wie du diese Schwäche in dir beseitigen kannst: Ich sehe ein ganz besonderes Menschenmädchen. Sie wird dir unbewusst helfen, wenn du sie auch nur in deiner Nähe hast."

"Wie finde ich sie?"

"Du wirst sie erkennen, sobald du ihr begegnest", sagte die Dämonin geheimnisvoll.

-

"Und wenn sie bloß verrückt ist?", keuchte Jaken, während er seinem Herrn hintertrottete. "Ich meine, du hast doch keine Schwächen, Meister."

"Chiyo hat sich noch nie geirrt", sagte Sesshoumaru nachdenklich. "Und wage es bloß nicht noch einmal, meine Familie zu beleidigen!", setzte er verärgert hinzu. "Sie ist eine entfernte Verwandte meiner Mutter."

"Das wusste ich nicht. Bitte verzeih' mir, mein Herr!", winselte Jaken.

-

"Aber wie soll ich mich denn dann verteidigen?", fragte Inuyasha erschüttert.

"Am besten gar nicht!", rief Hotaru und startete selbst einen Angriff: "Bitz des Todes!" Sie hob ihre linke Hand, als ob sie jemanden kratzen wollte, doch als sie eine werfende Bewegung machte, schossen aus ihren Fingerspitzen hellblaue Blitze und hätten Inuyasha wohl auf der Stelle gegrillt, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen wäre.

Sango packte ihren Bumerang, Miroku seinen Stab und Kagome spannte ihren Bogen. Hotaru grinste wieder, hob ihre Hände zum Himmel und wieder schossen aus ihren Fingern Blitze. "Donnerblitz!" Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, es begann zu donnern und um Kagome, Miroku, Sango und Shippo schlugen Blitze ein und bildeten eine Art leuchtenden Käfig.

"Lass' deinen Bogen sinken, Mädchen", sagte Hotaru, "kein Pfeil kann meinen Donnerblitz-Käfig durchdringen."

"Meiner schon!" Kagomes Pfeil sauste knapp neben Hotarus Ohr vorbei und die Dämonin wurde wieder von weißem Licht umhüllt. Zunächst hörten die Freunde ihren Schrei, doch dann verschwand das Licht, der Himmel lichtete sich und die Blitze, die den Käfig bildeten, lösten sich auf. Dort, auf der kahlen Stelle, lag das Menschenmädchen. Die Dämonenaura war verschwunden.

"Ist sie...", flüsterte Sango, die schon das Schlimmste befürchtete.

"Nein, sie ist nur bewusstlos", sagte Miroku, über das Mädchen gebeugt.

Das Mädchen öffnete jäh die Augen - wieder leuchteten sie - und packte Miroku am Hals und ihre unerwartet starken Finger begannen fest zu drücken. Doch ebenso plötzlich, wie sie ihn gepackt hatte, ließ sie ihn auch wieder los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Die leuchtende Leere verschwand aus ihrem Blick und enthüllte ihre sehr schönen grauen Augen.

"Verzeihung", nuschelte sie und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Ihre Stimme klang jetzt sanft und freundlich.

"Ist schon gut", sagte Miroku.

"Tut mir leid", sagte das Mädchen und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. "Ich wollte niemanden angreifen... Wirklich nicht!"

"Ist ja gut, wir glauben dir", sagte Kagome beruhigend und setzte sich neben das Mädchen. "Aber kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, wie du heißt und auf welche Weise Hotaru in deinen Körper eingedrungen ist?"

"Mein Name ist Amaya", begann das Mädchen etwas sicherer. "Es ist lange her: zehn Jahre. Ich war damals acht Jahre alt, als ich in den Wald gegangen bin, um Heilkräuter zu sammeln. Plötzlich wurde alles dunkel und eine weiß leuchtende Gestalt kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren und - und sie ging in mich hinein. Dann hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie sagte mir, wer sie war und was sie wollte: Hotaru war viele Jahre von Körper zu Körper gewandert und ich war nur ein weiteres Opfer. Ich wurde wütend und konnte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wiedergewinnen, doch nicht lange. Bald nahm Hotaru wieder die Oberhand und zerstörte mein Dorf. Keiner überlebte." Amaya begann nun hemmungslos zu schluchzen. "So ging es jahrelang. Ich habe ständig, Tag und Nacht, gegen Hotaru um meinen Körper kämpfen müssen. Ich kann sie inzwischen im Zaum halten, aber manchmal bricht sie doch durch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie wieder hätte unterdrücken können, wenn du deinen Pfeil nicht geschossen hättest", sagte sie zu Kagome. "Er hat sie abgelenkt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er verzaubert sein würde. Bist du eine Miko?"

"Nicht ganz", erwiderte Kagome. "Ich bin nur die Wiedergeburt von einer."

"Das war ja eine traurige Geschichte", sagte Miroku mitfühlend und nahm Amayas Hand. "Willst du nicht lieber in Frieden leben und mein Kind austragen?" Dabei wanderte seine rechte Hand...

"Pass' bloß auf, sonst überlasse ich Hotaru kurz wieder die Kontrolle, du Grapscher!", rief sie zornig.

"Du musst wissen, dass..."

"Diese Meine-Hand-wird-von-einem-Dämon-gesteuert-Geschichte hatten wir schon", sagte Sango missbilligend und verschränkte ihre Arme auf der Brust.

-

Die Freunde erlaubten Amaya, mit ihnen zu ziehen, bis sie Hotaru wieder los war, und sie nahm das Angebot an. Sango erzählte ihr noch am selben Abend von ihrer Jagd nach Naraku, während Kagome ihren Rücksack durchwühlte.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", sagte sie schließlich und warf eine Tüte Chips zurück in den Rucksack. "Ich habe meine Schreichhölzer verloren!"

Amaya sah auf den kleinen Reisighaufen, aus dem ein Lagerfeuer werden sollte. "Darf ich?" Sie spreizte ihre Finger darüber und aus ihnen schossen Blitze. Sofort gab es ein gemütliches Feuer.

"Du kannst Hotarus Attacken einsetzen?", fragte Inuyasha verwundert.

"Ja, ich habe mit der Zeit gelernt, mir Hotaru zunutze zu machen", antwortete Amaya. "Ich kann fast so mächtig werden wie sie, wenn ich will. Das erweist sich manchmal als praktisch." Sie zeigte auf das Feuer.


	2. Sesshoumarus Reue

anu: Danke für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

stille Leser, falls es welche gibt: Bitte schreibt Reviews. Das spornt immer zum Weiterschreiben an und scheut euch nicht, alle Kritik, die euch einfällt, an mir herauszulassen, sonst kann ich mich nicht verbessern. Ich beiße auch nicht. Versprochen. ;)

* * *

****

Kapitel 2: Sesshoumarus Reue

'Wo ist sie?' Sesshoumaru stand im Mondschein auf einem Hügel und blickte gedankenversunken in ein großes Tal. 'Wenn Naraku meine Schwachstelle entdeckt, gibt es laut Chiyo keine Rettung mehr. Tensaiga schützt mich nur vor dem Tod. Was ist meine Schwäche?' Er hörte hinter sich das laute Stampfen von Ah-Uhn, der die schlafende Rin trug. 'Wie sieht das Mädchen, das ich finden soll, aus? Wie erkenne ich sie? Ich werde es wissen, wenn ich sie sehe. Ein Mensch... Wie soll mir ein niederes Wesen helfen? Was ist an ihr so ungewöhnlich?'

Jaken trat zu ihm und fragte: "Hast du eine Spur, Meister?"

"Ja", sagte Sesshoumaru plötzlich, obwohl es ihm vorkam, als würde nicht er sprechen, "dort unten." Er zeigte ins Tal. "Wartet hier."

-

Die Freunde hatten kein Dorf gefunden, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten, also mussten sie auf einer Lichtung im Wald übernachten. Sie waren gerade mit dem Essen fertig, als in den Bäumen plötzlich eine helle Gestalt erschien und Inuyasha ein nur viel zu bekannter Geruch in die Nase schlug. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sein älterer Bruder trat wortlos aus dem Schatten der Bäume und sah jeden der Gefährten durchdringend an, bis sein Blick auf Amaya haften blieb. Für einige Momente herrschte Stille. Dann -

'Das ist sie!' Mit einem Sprung war Sesshoumaru bei Amaya, die er sehr unsanft packte, und verschwunden, geräuschlos, wie er gekommen war.

Weder Inuyasha, noch Kagome, noch sonst jemand brachte vor Verwunderung einen Laut hervor. Kagome besann sich als erste und rief: "Amaya!" Doch sie wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war.

"Kommt, wir verfolgen seine Spur!", sagte Inuyasha.

-

Amaya musste die recht unangenehme Erfahrung machen, von einem Dämon getragen zu werden, der sie sich wie einen Mehlsack um die Schulter geschwungen hatte. Sesshoumarus weißes Haar verschleierte ihr die Sicht. Sie wusste, dass er sehr mächtig war und sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatte, auch wenn sie Hotarus Kräfte einsetzte. Doch sie wollte ihre Freiheit nicht kampflos aufgeben.

"Lass' mich los, du aufgeblasener Flohfänger!"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Sesshoumaru in der Magengegend einen kräftigen Tritt, doch das war es nicht, was ihn zum Erstarren gebracht hatte. Es war ein brennender Schmerz, der ihn zum Zittern zwang. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und Amaya war von seiner Schulter gestürzt. Eine Flucht war zwecklos, also richtete sie sich kampfbereit auf, ihre Finger gespreizt, bereit Blitze zu schlagen. Ihrem Gegner hatte sie nur einen harmlosen Schockblitz verpasst.

"Du scheinst sehr mutig zu sein", bemerkte Sesshoumaru, "aber auch sehr töricht. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich nicht wehren würdest."

"Ach ja? Blitz des Todes!"

Sesshoumaru sprang geschickt zur Seite und wirkte geradezu vergnügt, als Amaya auf ihn erneut Blitze schoss. 'Was will der nur von mir? Warum greift er nicht an?'

"Hör' besser auf, sonst werde ich dich angreifen müssen!"

"Sehe ich blöd aus?", schrie Amaya und wollte gerade einen weiteren Blitz erzeugen, als Inuyasha scheinbar aus heiterem Himmel geflogen kam und Tessaiga gegen seinen Bruder richtete.

"Geh' zur Seite, Inuyasha, ich bin nicht hinter Tessaiga her", sagte Sesshoumaru, eine Spur verärgert.

"Glaubst du, du kannst einfach ungestraft meine Freunde entführen? Was willst du überhaupt von ihr?"

"Das geht dich nichts an. Also geh' zur Seite, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

"Dann verschwinde!"

"Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!" Sesshoumaru zog Toukijin und versuchte, mit Gewalt an Inuyasha vorbeizukommen, doch der Halbdämon wehrte seinen Agriff ab. Amaya dachte immer noch nicht an die Flucht, sondern sah nur entsetzt dem Kampf der Brüder zu. Bald gelang es Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha mit einem schlauen Trick abzulenken und Amaya wieder in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Er raste davon, diesmal ohne Verzögerung, denn, wie unbequem es auch war, war Amaya schließlich eingeschlafen, da sie von dem langen Marsch mit ihren neuen Freunden und ihrem kurzen Kampf mit Sesshoumaru sehr erschöpft war. Im Kopf des Dämons schwirrten viele Gedanken herum. Ihm war ihre Schönheit nicht entgangen, doch viel aufregender fand er ihre Kräfte.

-

Rin und Jaken schliefen beide, ganz fest an Ah-Uhn gekuschelt, als Sesshoumaru auf dem Hügel auftauchte und Amaya neben einem Baum ablegte, diesmal sanft, damit sie nicht aufwachte und ihn wieder mit ihren Blitzen beschloss. Er beschloss, über die Nacht auf dem Hügel zu bleiben, denn er wollte die Zeit, in der alle schliefen, zum Nachdenken nutzen. Er setzte sich nicht weit von Amaya hin, sodass er einen guten Blick auf sie hatte und musterte sie ganz scharf, auf der Suche nach weiteren merkwürdigen Dingen an ihr. Doch ihm fiel nichts besonders Wichtiges auf, außer ihrem Geruch, der ihm zugegeben irgendwie gefiel. Schließlich gab er die Hoffnung auf und verbrachte die Zeit damit, sich ihren Duft in die Nase steigen zu lassen, bis etwas in ihm plötzlich Alarm auslöste. Er trat leise zu ihr und starrte sie eine Weile an. 'Hab' ich's mir doch gedacht... Eine Dämonenaura... Interessant...'

-

Als Amaya am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte sie erstmal einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, wo sie war und wo Inuyasha und die anderen geblieben waren. Erst als die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht sich bis zu ihrem verschlafenen Gehirn durchgekämpft hatte, fielen ihr ein kleines Mädchen und ein kleiner Krötendämon ins Auge, die nicht weit von ihr hockten. Ganz in der Nähe lag ein zweiköpfiger Drache und weiter entfernt stand eine einsame Gestalt, der sie ihre Gefangenschaft verdankte. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Das Mädchen bemerkte dies und lief zu ihr.

"Hallo, ich bin Rin", sagte die Kleine und reichte Amaya ein Stück Melone. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Danke", erwiderte Amaya, die keine Freundlichkeit erwartet hatte. "Ich heiße Amaya."

Rin lächelte und stellte den Rest der Gruppe vor: "Das sind Meister Jaken, Ah-Uhn und -"

"Sesshoumaru", zischte Amaya mit einem wütenden Blick zu der Gestalt.

Der Hundedämon wandte sich jetzt um und ging zu seinen Gefährten.

"Es wird Zeit", verkündete er.

Rin setzte sich auf Ah-Uhn und Sesshoumaru beugte sich zu Amaya, um sie wieder hochzuheben. Doch sie wich zurück und rief: "Pfoten weg, du stinkender Köter! Ich kann selber gehen!"

"Du könntest fliehen."

"Wenn du mich vernünftig behandelst, laufe ich auch nicht weg."

Sesshoumaru nickte nur. Sie stand auf und stolzierte voraus.

"Falsche Richtung!", sagte der Dämon mit einem schliefen Grinsen. "_Mir_ nach."

-

Sesshoumaru erwies sich als gnadenloser als Inuyasha, der so wild darauf brannte, Naraku zu finden, dass er gegen fast jede Pause protestierte. Doch Sesshoumaru tat anscheinend so, als würde er Amayas Keuchen nicht hören. Schließlich setzte sie sich zu Rin auf Ah-Uhn, doch auch so wurde ihre Reise nicht viel angenehmer.

"Können wir bitte Pause machen?", fragte sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

Sesshoumaru zeigte keine Reaktion.

"KÖNNEN WIR BITTE PAUSE MACHEN?", bat sie nun um einiges lauter.

"Du brauchst nicht zu schreien", sagte Sesshoumaru, "ich höre dich ganz gut."

"Können wir nun anhalten?"

"Nein."

"Warum?"

"Darum."

"Aber ich bin müde!"

"Dann setz' dich auf Ah-Uhn."

"Ich _sitze_ auf ihm, du alte Blindschleiche!"

"Dann musst du dich auch nicht beschweren."

"Aber mein Hintern tut mir schon vom Sitzen weh!"

Sesshoumaru seufzte, ging zu Ah-Uhn und schwang sich Amaya wieder mehlsackartig über die Schulter.

"Hey, so hab' ich's nicht gemeint!", kreischte sie.

Sesshoumaru fuhr zornig seine Krallen aus.

"Jetzt halt' endlich die Klappe!"

"Erst, wenn wir eine Pause machen!", antwortete Amaya stur und hielt sich Sesshoumarus langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, damit sie ihr beim Sprechen nicht in den Mund gelangten.

Der Dämon antwortete nicht, sondern ballte seine Hand zur Faust und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein jäher Schmerz entflammte in seinem Rücken und ihn überkam erneut das Zittern, verursacht durch einen neuen Schockblitz von Amaya, die unsanft auf dem Boden landete, als Sesshoumaru sie unter Schock losließ.

"Hör' gefälligst auf damit!", fuhr er sie an.

"Nur, wenn wir anhalten!" Amaya pflanzte sich wutentbrannt vor ihm auf. Sie reichte ihm zwar nur bis zur Schulter, doch sie starrte ihn wie einen frechen, kleinen Bengel an.

"Wir gehen weiter", knurrte Sesshoumaru und beugte sich über sie, um ihr zu zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

"Nein, wir machen Pause!", beharrte Amaya und versuchte dasselbe, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang.

Sesshoumaru brummte etwas von wegen "aber nur ganz kurz" und wandte sich ab.

-

Es wurde Abend und schon bald begann Amaya wieder zu stöhnen. Sie verlangte, ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen, was Sesshoumaru strickt ablehnte. Naraku würde ja schließlich nicht tatenlos dasitzen, während er so viel Zeit wegen Amaya vergeudete.

"Wir marschieren die Nacht durch und das ist mein letztes Wort", sagte er, doch Amaya pflanzte sich trotzig ins Gras. "Steh' auf, wir gehen weiter."

"Nein."

Wie kann einer, ob Mensch oder Dämon, gegen eine solche Hartnäckigkeit ankämpfen? Sesshoumaru beschloss nachzugeben. Am liebsten hätte er sie schon längst in Stücke gerissen, wenn da nicht Chiyos Warnung mit der Schwäche gewesen wäre. Und auch Amayas wunderbarer Geruch... Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnte er sie Tag und Nacht beschnüffeln, nur um ihren Geruch zu genießen, aber er hielt sich selbstverständlich davor zurück.

"Weißt du was?", hörte er sie zu ihm sprechen. "Du bist wirklich ein ungezogener Rüpel." Sie warf ihm einen sehr giftigen Blick zu und kuschelte sich in ihren Umhang. "Gute Nacht und schlechte Träume", wünschte sie ihm noch und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu einem Baumstamm.

Jaken sah besorgt zu seinem Meister hinüber, der ziemlich erschöpft und sogar etwas grünlich im Gesicht wirkte.

"Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich diese Göre zu mir geholt habe", seufzte Sesshoumaru und seine Stimme klang eher wie ein schwaches Jaulen. Amaya richtete bei ihm viel mehr Schaden an, als die meisten Dämonen zusammengenommen.


	3. Auf den Spuren des großen Bruders

So, jetzt geht's weiter. Hoffentlich gefällt's euch. Es ist zwar nicht gerade eins meiner Lieblingschapis (weil es nicht romantisch ist), aber es muss sein. Romantik kommt leider erst später. Na ja. Beginnt in Chap 4.

anu: Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, den Lesern zu antworten. Ich selbst bin immer enttäuscht, wenn meine Reviews nicht beantwortet werden. Außerdem hat man meist zu dem Review noch was zu sagen. Silvester war bei mir ziemlich langweilig (wie immer). Und bei dir? Ich hoffe, nicht wi bei mir.

Mamiyu: Danke für's Lob! freu Und natürlich auch für die Kritik. Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass Sesshy bei mir nicht ganz Sesshy ist. Aber hat er denn eine Wahl? - Entweder umbringen (was er wegen seiner Schwachstelle natürlich nicht will) oder nachgeben (es lohnt sich nicht, mit Amaya zu streiten).

Stille Leser: Ja, es ist wieder eine Bitte um Reviews. Ich weiß, dass es euch gibt. Im Log In - Bereich kann ich das sehen.

* * *

****

Kapitel 3: Auf den Spuren des großen Bruders

"Sesshoumaru weiß, wie man seine Spur am besten tarnt", stellte Inuyasha grimmig fest.

"Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Kagome.

"Ich denke, er ist weiter nach Norden gegangen", sagte Miroku. "Das war schon die ganze Zeit so. Warum sollte er seine Richtung plötzlich ändern?"

"Dann gehen wir und sehen, ob wir nicht doch auf eine Spur von ihm oder Amaya treffen", sagte Sango.

"Ich frage mich, was er von ihr will", überlegte Kagome. "Sonst hat er sich für Menschen ja nie sonderlich interessiert. Und es war auch nicht gerade die feinste Art, wie er sie entführt hat."

"Sesshoumarus Angelegenheiten gehen euch überhaupt nichts an, ihr Menschenpack", krächzte eine fremde Stimme.

Ihnen kam eine uralte Dämonin entgegen. Sie hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Sesshoumaru, unter anderem auch die Mondsichel auf ihrer Stirn. Sie stützte sich beim Gegen auf einen kunstvoll geschnitzten Stab und funkelte die Gefährten mit ihren braunen Augen böse und verächtlich an.

"Wer bist du?", fragte Inuyasha, so freundlich, wie er einer unhöflichen Dämonin gegenüber nur konnte.

"Das geht euch ebenfalls nichts an", schnarrte die Alte und stolzierte an Inuyasha vorbei. Dabei leuchtete ihr Stab kurz auf und aus ihm glitt eine Schlange, über die Inuyasha bei seinem nächsten Schritt stolperte.

"Hey, was soll das?", rief er ungehalten.

"Ein kleines Geschenk von der guten, alten Chiyo", erklärte die Dämonin mit Spott in der Stimme.

"Na, warte!" Inuyasha legte seine Hand auf das Heft von Tessaiga, doch Kagome hielt ihn auf: "Du willst doch nicht etwa eine alte Dame angreifen, oder?"

Chiyo sah sie an, als wäre sie ein armseliges Häufchen Dreck und sagte: "Ich will nicht von Menschenabschaum verteidigt werden. Soll dieser Narr mich doch angreifen! Meine Familie wird sich schon rächen."

"Meinst du etwa Sesshoumaru?", schnaubte Inuyasha. "Der hat eine Freundin von uns entführt und ist darauf feige abgehauen."

Chiyo verpasste dem Halbdämon mit ihrem Stab einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf.

"Wag' es bloß nicht, den Sohn meiner Urgroßnichte des fünften Grades zu beleidigen, du - du Schande!", zischte sie giftig und erinnerte plötzlich sehr an eine Schlange.

Das wären ihre letzten Worte gewesen, wenn Sango, Miroku und Shippo Kagome nicht geholfen hätten, Inuyasha zurückzuhalten. Chiyo lachte.

"Ihr müsst euch um eure Freundin keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie leise. "Sie ist mehr wert als ihr alle zusammengenommen. Sesshoumaru wird sie nicht umbringen. Er braucht sie noch." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und setzte ihren Weg fort.

"Was soll das heißen, 'er braucht sie noch'?", fragte Sango und ließ Inuyasha los.

"Ja", sagte Kagome, "seit wann braucht Sesshoumaru denn die Hilfe eines Menschen?"

-

Es waren die schlimmsten Tage in Sesshoumarus Leben. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, mit Amaya zu streiten, um seine Nerven ein wenig zu schonen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass er auch immer seltener ihre Schockblitze zu spüren bekam. Doch all das ließ seinen Stolz leiden. Er, Sesshoumaru, Sohn des großen InuTaishou, einer der mächtigsten Dämonen, war gezwungen, auf ein achtzehnjähriges, ungezogenes, stöhnendes und nerviges Menschenmädchen zu hören. Das war eine Schande für die ganze Familie. Zwar keine so große wie sein Bruder, aber dennoch eine Schande. Wenn er seine Schwäche endlich beseitigen könnte, könnte er sie sich endlich vom Hals schaffen. Aber nein, er musste sie mit sich herumschleppen, sie vor anderen Dämonen verteidigen und sich dauernd ihre Beschimpfungen anhören. 'Ein so undankbares Wesen ist mir noch nie begegnet', pflegte er bei sich zu denken.

Was Amaya anging, so dachte sie von Sesshoumaru sehr ähnlich. 'Erst entführt er mich und verlangt dann auch noch, dass ich mich gut benehmen soll', dachte sie des Öfteren.

Rin dagegen hatte die Situation schon längst durchschaut und begann immer zu lachen, wenn die beiden sich mal wieder wütend anstarrten und zwischen ihren Augen Blitze zu funkeln schienen.

-

"Du solltest dich wenigstens bei Meister Sesshoumaru bedanken, dass er dich nicht so einfach den Dämonen überlässt", meinte Jaken eines Abends zu Amaya.

"Mich verteidigen kann ich auch selbst", erwiderte Amaya trotzig.

"Aber mein Meister macht dennoch die ganze Drecksarbeit", beharrte der Krötendämon.

"Muss er aber nicht", schnaubte Amaya und wandte sich an Sesshoumaru: "He, Meister Allesweiß! Gehen wir heute noch lange?"

Von Sesshoumarus Antwort war nur ein genervtes Brummen zu hören. 'Warum kann sie nicht einmal wenn sie müde ist, ihren Mund halten?' Plötzlich bemerkte er einen bekannten Geruch und hielt an.

"Ah! Du hast meine Ankunft also bemerkt?", sagte Chiyo.

"Ja, das habe ich. Was willst du?"

Bevor Chiyo antworten konnte, kam Amaya dazwischen: "Wer ist denn _die_?"

Die Dämonen ignorierten sie.

"Ich bin zufällig deinem Bruder begegnet", sagte Chiyo. "Er ist auf der Suche nach dir. Ich wollte dich nur warnen."

"Es ist keine Neuigkeit für mich", antwortete Sesshoumaru. "Ich wusste, dass er mich verfolgen und die Jagd nach Naraku im Hintergrund lassen würde. Er wird mich nicht finden, wenn ich es nicht will. Und außerdem", seine Augen blitzten gierig auf, "soll er doch kommen: Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für mich, ihm Tessaiga abzunehmen."

"Du kannst es nicht führen", sagte Amayas Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. "Es wird mindestens deine Hand verbrennen, wenn du besonders viel Glück hast."

"Sesshoumaru wird eine Möglichkeit finden, Mensch", fauchte Chiyo angewidert und musterte darauf den Sohn ihrer Urgroßnichte des fünften Grades. "Du riechst nach Mensch", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

"Du redest von Menschen, als seien wir etwas Minderwärtiges!", rief Amaya zornig und baute sich vor Chiyo auf.

Die alte Dämonin wollte etwas Giftiges erwidern, doch plötzlich erschien in Amayas Augen wieder das weiße Licht und Chiyo wich erschrocken zurück. Auch Sesshoumaru machte einen beunruhigten Eindruck. Er spürte wieder die Dämonenaura, doch sie war diesmal viel mächtiger. Im nächsten Moment schlugen unzählige Blitze um sie herum ein. Chiyo und Jaken gerieten in Panik und Rin verkroch sich furcherfüllt unter Ah-Uhn. Sesshoumaru war klar, dass er Chiyo und seine Begleiter jetzt vor Amaya beschützen musste. Rin könnte umkommen und das wollte er nicht. Doch er konnte sich nicht richtig auf den Kampf konzentrieren, denn Tausende und Abertausende von Fragen und Rätseln tauchten in seinem Kopf auf und verdrängten alles Andere. Woher kam die Dämonenaura? Warum griff Amaya ihn an? Warum war sie auf einmal viel mächtiger als sonst? Was hatte dieses leere Leuchten in ihren Augen zu bedeuten? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie ihm helfen sollte?.. Fragen über Fragen. Und mit einem Schlag verstand er es: Es war nicht Amaya, die angriff. In ihr lebte etwas Anderes... Etwas dämonisches... Etwas sehr Mächtiges.

-

"Ich geb's auf", verkündete Inuyasha und sah auf. Schon mehrere Tage hintereinander hatte er seine Nase gegen die Erde gepresst und Sesshoumarus Geruch gesucht, aber nichts gefunden.

"Amaya muss für Sesshoumaru einen wirklich wichtigen Zweck zu erfüllen haben, wenn er sich so viel Mühe macht, uns abzuhängen", sagte Kagome hoffnungslos.

"Inuyasha, bist du dir sicher, dass es dir noch gut geht?", fragte Shippo plötzlich.

"Klar, geht es mir gut!", fauchte der Halbdämon und baute sich bedrohlich vor Shippo auf.

"Da wäre ich mir aber nicht so sicher", gluckste Shippo. "Wie konntest du bei bester Gesundheit nur _so_ eine Spur übersehen?" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand nach rechts.

Die Freunde wandten sich um und sahen eine kahle Stelle im Gras.

"Sieht aus wie eine Spur von Amayas Schockblitzen", meinte Miroku, als er die Stelle etwas genauer untersucht hatte.

"Und hier sind noch mehr!", bemerkte Sango und zeigte auf weitere Stellen mit verbranntem Gras.

"Und der Geruch von Sesshoumaru und Amaya ist auch da", ergänzte Shippo.

Weder von Kagome, noch von Inuyasha kam eine Antwort. Der Halbdämon stand wie angewurzelt da, lief knallrot an und murmelte etwas, das klang wie: "Diese alte Chiyo hat mich verhext."

"Du bist einfach nur übermüdet", sagte Kagome.

"Keh! Wenn ihr müde seid, müsst ihr nicht sofort das Gleiche von mir behaupten", erwiderte Inuyasha stolz, doch die Röte in seinem Gesicht verriet ihn.

"Aber, Inuyasha!", sagte Miroku beruhigend. "Wenn sie dich verflucht hätte, hätten wir es doch schon längst gemerkt."

Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, musste Inuyasha zugeben, dass Kagome recht hatte. Die Freunde einigten sich darauf, über die Nacht dazubleiben und die Spuren näher zu untersuchen.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte Amaya gegen jemanden gekämpft", stellte Sango nachdenklich fest. "Die Frage ist nur, ob es Sesshoumaru oder ein anderer Dämon war."

"Außer Amayas Blitzspuren sind keine zu sehen, was darauf schließen lässt, dass ihr Gegner nicht richtig gekämpft hatte", sagte Miroku. "Wir wissen, dass Sesshoumaru sie nicht töten will. Einem anderen Dämon wäre ihr Tod egal."

Kagome schoss jäh ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, Amaya hat sich in Hotaru verwandelt!", sagte sie. "Ob das für Sesshoumaru auf eine gewisse Weise interessant sein könnte?"

"Genau!", rief Sango. "Warum sollte Sesshoumaru ausgerechnet _sie_ entführen? Wusste er vielleicht schon vorher, dass sie von Hotaru besessen war? Hotaru hatte doch selbst gesagt, sie habe gegen InuTaishou gekämpft. Könnte es etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben? Was, wenn Sesshoumaru nicht hinter Amaya, sondern hinter Hotaru her ist?"

"Das werden wir sehen, sobald wir Sesshoumaru gefunden haben", sagte Miroku düster.

Inuyasha ließ einen lauten Schnarcher hören. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er lieber die Rolle eines Dämonenjägers erfüllte als die eines Fährtenhundes. Kirara, die sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte, schnupperte in der Luft und knurrte leise.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Sango ihre Katze.

Kirara trottete zu einer Stelle im Gras. Shippo folgte ihr und schnupperte.

"Was ist los?", sagte Kagome.

"Nichts", antwortete Shippo. "Hier riecht es nur nach Chiyo."

"Chiyo?", wiederholte Miroku. "Da kann ich Kirara verstehen. Mir hat sie auch nicht besonders gefallen. Und Amaya bestimmt auch nicht."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass Chiyo der Auslöser des Kampfes war?", sagte Kagome. "Nun, das wäre möglich. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Amaya in ihrem Zorn über Chiyos Menschenbeleidigungen die Kontrolle über Hotaru verloren hat."


	4. Es ist etwas passiert

Jaah, ich seh's schon. Über Chap 3 denkt ihr genauso wie ich: Es ist ausden Fingern gesaugt. Aber jetzt kommt Chap 4, wo es auch endlich mit der Romantik losgeht. Egal, wie grausam und gemein ich auch bin, ich lieeeeeeeeeebe Romanzen!

anu: Ich drück' dir die Daumen, dass du was Gutes bekommst. So ähnlich ging es mir mit der letzten Mathearbeit und ich hätte mich schon über 'ne 4 gefreut, aber das wurde 'ne 2. puh

* * *

****

Kapitel 4: Es ist etwas passiert

Schweigend gingen Sesshoumaru, Amaya, Jaken und Rin im Mondschein. Ah-Uhn stapfte gemächlich hinterher. Chiyo hatte sie gleich nach dem Kampf verlassen. Amaya hätte jetzt gelacht, wenn in ihrem Kopf wieder die Erinnerung an Chiyos grauenerfülltes Gesicht aufgetaucht wäre, doch die Situation war viel zu ernst. Sie - genauer Hotaru - hatte Jaken und Rin beinahe getötet. Und sie wollte sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn Sesshoumaru es nicht geschafft hätte, sie zu fixieren und so lange zu halten, bis sie die Macht über ihren Körper wiedergewonnen hatte. Seit diesem Vorfall wurde nicht mehr gesprochen. Das Schweigen war bedrückend. Schlimmer, als wenn Sesshoumaru sie jetzt pürieren würde. Merkwürdigerweise war keiner wütend auf sie. Jaken wirkte nur von da an ziemlich vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe und Sesshoumarus Blick begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Ihr war klar, dass er mehr über das, was in ihr wohnte wissen wollte. - Doch wozu? Rin dagegen empfand großes Mitleid. Als Amaya zu sich gekommen war, hatte sie sie tröstend und mitfühlend getätschelt und ihr ein aufmunterndes Es-ist-alles-in-Ordnung-Lächeln geschenkt.

Plötzlich hielt der Hundedämon inne und Jaken stieß mit ihm zusammen.

"Wir bleiben über Nacht hier", verkündete Sesshoumaru. Amaya war sich sicher, dass er etwas anderes wollte, als dass sie und Rin sich ausruhten.

"Warum plötzlich so freundlich?", wollte sie spöttisch erwidern doch sie verkniff es sich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Sesshoumaru sie ignogieren oder in Stücke reißen würde. Sie rollte sich neben Ah-Uhn zusammen, dachte aber nicht daran, die Augen zu schließen. Was würde Sesshoumaru jetzt tun, wo er erfahren hatte, wie gefährlich sie war?

"Du solltest dich ausruhen, solange du kannst", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang so, als ob es ihm egal wäre, ob sie am nächsten Tag ausgeruht war oder nicht.

"Was wirst du jetzt mit mir machen?", fragte sie.

"Stell' nicht so viele Fragen."

"Es geht hier um _mich_!"

"Du wirst es sehen."

"Du weißt es noch nicht, stimmt's?"

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Doch!" Sie richtete sich jäh auf und und funkelte ihn mit ihren grauen Augen zornig an.

Sesshoumaru sah gleichgültig auf sie herab und sagte: "Jetzt ruh' dich aus, wir haben morgen einen langen Marsch vor uns."

Amaya hörte nicht darauf. "Warum bist du eigentlich so wild darauf, Naraku zu finden?"

"Meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich nichts an."

"Und warum -"

"Es - geht - dich - nichts - an!"

"- hast du mich entführt?"

"Das ist meine Sache."

"Du brauchtst mich für deine Zwecke, nicht wahr? Bin ich ein Glücksbringer oder sowas?"

"Nein. Und jetzt halt' endlich den Mund."

Amaya sah ihn nur herausfordernd an und ließ ein trotziges "Nein" hören. Sesshoumaru wandte sich schnell ab, um das Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich unerwartet auf sein Gesicht stahl. Amaya beharrte dickköpfig auf ihrer unheilbaren Sturheit, was er plötzlich sehr amüsant fand. Sie, ein Menschenmädchen, versuchte _ihm_ irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Das war so unverschämt töricht...

"Ha! Gibst du auf?", frohlockte Amaya.

"Nein."

"Das ist _mein_ Motto!", rief sie ironisch beleidigt und lächelte zum allerersten Mal in seiner Anwesenheit. Sesshoumaru starrte sie nur überrascht an. Der düstere Schleier des Schweigens, der die ganze Zeit über ihnen gelastet hatte, war nun endgültig verschwunden.

-

Während die anderen schliefen, gingen Sesshoumaru die seltsamsten Gedanken durch den Kopf. Wieso hatte er einen plötzlichen Stich in der Brust gespürt, als sie ihn angelächelt hatte? 'Das Lächeln steht ihr...' Warum hatte er jetzt das heiße verlangen danach, Ah-Uhn zu sein, der momentan als Wärmespender für die beiden Menschen diente? 'Sie ist so schön, wenn sie schläft...' Warum kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um sie? 'Schande! Schande! SCHANDE! Sie ist ein Mensch!' Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wollte er so seine Amaya-Träume abschütteln. 'Was ist eigentlich los mit mir?'

Er ließ sich ein wenig abseits von den anderen nieder. Als aber die Morgendämmerung hereinbrach, war er auf eine ganz mysteriöse Weise näher zu Amaya gerutscht. Er hatte seinen Rücken nun gegen Ah-Uhn gelehnt und links neben ihm lag Amaya. Er hätte sie mit dem linken Arm berühren können, wenn er noch einen hätte. Er verfluchte Inuyasha dafür.

Amaya regte sich und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Morgendämmerung."

"Wann brechen wir auf?"

"Jetzt auf jeden Fall noch nicht."

"Wieso?"

Sesshoumaru schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie belauschen konnte, bevor er antwortete. "Ich will mit dir reden."

Amaya starrte ihn völlig perplex an. "Wie bitte!"

"Woher kommt die Dämonenaura?", begann Sesshoumaru. "Was lebt in dir?"

"Warum..."

"Sag's jetzt."

"Hotaru, wenn es dir etwas sagt", murmelte Amaya zaghaft. Zu ihrer Verwunderung blitzten Sesshoumarus Augen beim Klang des Namens der Dämonin rot auf. "Du weißt etwas über sie?"

"Oh, ja!", knurrte Sesshoumaru. "Sie ist eine sehr mächtige Dämonin. Sie ist berühmt für ihre Blitzattacken, ihre Verschlagenheit und ihre Kunst, in andere einzudringen und sie zu kontrollieren. In meinem Vater sah sie immer einen Konkurrenten und forderte ihn schließlich zum Kampf heraus. Er zerstörte zwar ihre Hülle, aber nicht ihre Seele, die von da an Menschenkörper in Besitz nahm, um "lebendig" zu bleiben. Nun meint sie, dass wenn sie mich und Inuyasha umbringt, sie ihren Dämonenkörper wiederbekommen wird. Chiyo hat mich mal vor ihr gewarnt."

"Dann stelle ich für dich also eine Bedrohung dar?", stieß Amaya verwundert hervor.

"Nein. Sie kann in geschützte Körper nicht eindringen. Dafür ist sie als nackte Seele viel zu schwach. Die Körper fast aller Dämonen sind geschützt, und auch die der menschlichen Priester."

Amaya antwortete nicht, sondern bohrte mit ihrem Blick nachdenklich Löcher in die Luft.

"Du brauchst mir nichts mehr zu erzählen", sagte Sesshoumaru nach einen langen Schweigen.

"Warum bist du auf einmal so... so...", stotterte Amaya.

"So... wie?"

"... anders."

Sesshoumaru warf ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass man mit dir normal reden kann", erklärte Amaya grinsend.

-

Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, kämpfte Sesshoumaru gegen den Wunsch an, Amaya, die neben ihm ging, an sich zu pressen. Seit dem letzten Abend war plötzlich alles anders: Amaya hatte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln wiedergefunden und hatte auf einmal Gefallen daran, neben ihm zu gehen, und er war ständig in einen Krieg gegen sich selbst verwickelt. Einerseits brannte alles in ihm darauf, wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit mit ihr allein zu sein, mit ihr die Stille zu genießen, mit ihr zu reden und mit ihr den Himmel zu bestaunen, doch andererseits musste er immer daran denken, dass sie ein gebrechlicher Mensch war und sich nur in seiner Nähe befand, um ihm zu helfen, seine Schwachstelle zu beseitigen. Und wenn er dennoch seinen Stolz überwinden würde, würde es nicht gut für die beiden aussehen. Sie würde nicht lange leben und er müsste dann später ihren Tod noch so einige Jahrhunderte lang verkraften müssen. Er kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, sich von ihr zu distanzieren. Dies schien aber nicht zu helfen: Obwohl er seine übliche steinerne, ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt hatte, schien Amaya genau zu wissen, was in ihm vor sich ging. Mit der Zeit kam es ihm auch so vor, als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen. 'Und was, wenn ich ihr das Juwel der vier Seelen bringe?', schoss ihm jäh durch den Kopf. 'Sie könnte das Juwel benutzen, um unsterblich zu werden.' Dies wäre ein weiterer Grund, nach Naraku zu suchen. Und dann war auch noch sein Bruder im Wege, der mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls nach dem Juwel jagte. Würde er die ganzen Hindernisse beseitigen, um für sie das Juwel zu erobern? Für ein Menschenmädchen? Sein Stolz ließ einen Seufzer hören.

"Alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Amayas Stimme sofort.

Er biss nur die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, ihre besorgte Stimme zu überhören. Doch das war unmöglich. Ihre Stimme war einfach viel zu schön: so lieblich, so hell, so sanft... Er schauderte. Doch dies war zu seiner Verwunderung ein ganz angenehmes Schaudern, das das Feuer in ihm noch heißer werden ließ. Er ertappte sich mal wieder bei der Vorstellung, mit ihr unter einem klaren Sternenhimmel zu wandern... 'Ihre Kräfte... Hotaru...', versuchte er sich verzweifelt abzulenken, doch das half nicht. Er hielt an.

"Bleibt hier", sagte er zu den anderen und entfernte sich mit langen Sprüngen. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er einen klaren Kopf hatte und wo seine Sinne nicht von Amayas Anwesenheit benebelt wurden. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass er sich über die Information, die Amaya ihm geliefert hatte, noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Amaya hatte sonderbare Kräfte, weil Hotaru in ihr lebte. Er hatte eine Schwachstelle. Gab es da vielleicht einen Zusammenhang? Jetzt, wo seine Gedanken sich gelichtet hatten, lief es wie am Schnürchen: Er stellte einen Plan zusammen. Dafür musste er etwas tun, aber das Gebiet war nicht so seine Stärke. Andererseits herrschten jetzt die besten Bedingungen dafür. Und es wäre eigentlich besser, wenn er für Amaya dabei nicht wirklich etwas empfinden würde. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er musste sich gestehen, dass er sich anscheinend verliebt hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er ein ihm vorher unbekanntes Gefühl, das er als Liebe indentifizierte, ohne recht zu verstehen, was das überhaupt war.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Ein grauenerfüllter Schrei drang an seine Ohren und er erkannte die Stimme von Amaya. 'Sie ist in Gefahr!' Sesshoumaru sprang auf und rannte in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Wenn Amaya um Hilfe rief, dann musste sie in einer wirklich schlimmen Lage stecken.

* * *

Chapi 5, mein persönlichesLieblingskapitel und einer der Höhepunkte der Geschichte folgt!

Zum Titel von Chap 4: "Es ist etwas passiert" klingt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, aber es ist die Übersetzung des Titels des Liedes "Kuch To Hua Hai" aus dem Bollywood-Film "Indian Love Story - Lebe uns denke nicht an morgen".


	5. Ich bin bei dir

Nun kommt endlich Chap 5. Sorry für die Verspätung: Ich bin leider nicht dazu gekommen, ein Update zu machen.

Meine Meinung zu diesem Chapi kennt ihr ja schon. Bin schon ganz gespannt über eure. -auf glühenden Kohlen sitz-

* * *

****

Kapitel 5: Ich bin bei dir

Sesshoumaru stürmte Amayas Stimme entgegen. Dabei füllte sich sein Kopf mit bösen Vorahnungen. Wer oder was konnte denn so schrecklich sein, dass sogar Amaya entsetzt schrie? Naraku? Doch es lag weder dessen Geruch, noch der von Kohaku, noch von jemand anderem, der etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, in der Luft.

Sesshoumaru war nun nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, wo er seine Gefährten zurückgelassen hatte, und sah sie: Amaya, die ganz allein einer ganzen Armee von Dämonen gegenüberstand, die sie eingekesselt hatten. Ein paar von den Angreifern lagen bereits tot am Boden, doch von den Lebenden gab es noch zu viele. _Viel_ zu viele. Das Schlachtfeld wurde von einer dunklen, giftigen Wolke verhüllt. Amaya war in Kampfstellung, die Finger gespreizt, bereit Blitze zu schlagen. Der Himmel war verdunkelt, sodass von der Abendsonne nichts zu sehen war. Die roten Augen der Dämonen glühten gierig in der Dunkelheit.

Amaya schauderte. Gegen so viele Dämonen hatte sie noch nie angetreten. Hotaru war zwar mächtig, doch sie beherrschte deren Attacken nicht so ganz. Sie köpfte einen der vordersten Dämonen mit einem Blitz, doch dadurch wurden die anderen nur noch aggressiver. Sie wich drei weiteren Angriffen aus, wurde jedoch zu einer guten Zielscheibe für einen vierten. Dies war ein gewaltiger Feuerball. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen; sie war umringt von Dämonen, jeder Fluchtweg war abgeschnitten. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete sie den heranfliegenden Feuerball.

In letzter Sekunde schlang jemand seinen Arm um ihre Taille und sprang mit ihr von der Gefahrstelle. Der Jemand ließ sie bei der Landung hart zu Boden fallen und sie beobachtete, wie ein grün leuchtender Lichtstrahl die Dämonen um sie herum durchtrennte: Sesshoumarus Energiepeitsche! Er hatte ihren Ruf erhört.

Ermutigt richtete sie sich auf, doch Sesshoumaru schleuderte sie wieder sehr unsanft zu Boden. "Bleib' unten. Da ist es sicherer." Er baute sich schützend vor ihr auf und zog Toukijin. Entsetzt sah sie zu, wie Sesshoumaru sie tapfer verteidigte. Ihr Inneres entflammte vor Bewunderung. 'Wie gut er kämpft... Um mich zu retten!'

"Sesshoumaru, hinter dir!" Ihr war ein Dämon aufgefallen, der sich von hinten heranschlich. Doch noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war dieser schon tot.

Sesshoumaru wusste, warum er Amaya beschützte. Er hätte sie dalassen können. Doch sein Herz hatte ihm befohlen, die angreifenden Monster von ihr fern zu halten. Es ging ihm dabei nicht um seine Schwachstelle, die er mit ihrer Hilfe beseitigen wollte, sondern um _sie_. Dass sie ein Mensch war, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Sie sollte nur bloß auf dem Boden liegen bleiben, damit ihr nichts passierte. Er würde es schon schaffen, mit den Dämonen allein fertig zu werden.

Um die beiden hatte sich bereits ein Krater von Dämonenleichen gebildet, doch immer krochen neue Monster auf sie zu. Ihre Anzahl schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sesshoumaru hatte sich bereits ein paar leichte Schnittwunden zugezogen, was ihm aber nichts ausmachte. Er wusste, dass keiner der Angreifer in Sache Stärke mit ihm mithalten konnte.

Ein bläulches Licht leuchtete auf und Sesshoumaru sah, wie ein Dämon, den er übersehen hatte, von einem Blitz getroffen, zu Boden fiel. Er bedankte sich bei Amaya mit einem kurzen Nicken. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, denn schon kam ein neuer Schwall Dämonen auf ihn zugerast. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch sie alle mit Toukijin Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Stampfen, das den Boden unter ihnen erzittern ließ: ein riesiger stacheliger Dämon kam auf sie zu. Sesshoumaru richtete sein Schwert gegen ihn. Der Dämon setzte nur ein schiefes Grinsen auf und schoss einige seiner Stacheln auf ihn ab. Sesshoumaru traf sie zwar, doch es brachte nichts. Sie flogen einfach durch Toukijin hindurch, ebenso durch seine Rüstung und seine Kleidung. Jedoch durchbohrten sie sein Fleisch, bis sie durch seinen Rücken aus seinem Körper flogen und im nächsten Baum stecken blieben.

"Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU!" Amaya konnte es kaum fassen. Ihr mächtiger Beschützer wurde durch die Wucht der Stacheln nach hinten geschleudert, wo er schmerzhaft gegen einen Baum prallte, zu Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb. Sie sprang auf und, ohne die Dämonen um sie herum zu beachten, stürzte sie zu ihm. Sie drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und er hatte seine Zähne zusammengebissen, um seinen Schmerz lautlos zu verkraften. Amaya legte seinen Kopf sich auf den Schoß und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Da lag er, ihr Schutzengel, und kämpfte mit dem Tod.

"Bring' dich und die anderen in Sicherheit", verlange Sesshoumaru schwer atmend.

"Nein!"

"Tu es!" Er packte ihren Arm und seine Krallen schnitten ihr ins Fleisch.

"Ich bleibe bei dir!", rief Amaya entschlossen und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Nein."

Sie strich ihm nur sanft über die Wange und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie blickte hasserfüllt zum Dämon, der Sesshoumaru verletzt hatte und rief herausfordernd: "Komm her, damit ich dich in die Hölle schicken kann! Sieh' deinem Tod ins Gesicht!"

Der Dämon ließ nur einen weiteren Stachelschauer auf sie zufliegen. Sie wich aus, stolperte aber und fiel wieder neben Sesshoumaru. Dieser machte Anstalten, sich in dem See seines eigenen Blutes wieder aufzurichten.

"Ich halte ihn auf und du fliehst!"

"ICH LASSE DICH HIER NICHT ALLEIN! Wenn nötig, sterbe ich mit dir!"

Er wandte sich bei diesen Worten um. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Dabei bemerkte er die erneut heranfliegenden Stacheln nicht, die ihm zahlreiche neue Wunden in den Körper bohrten. Als er stürzte, zog er Amaya mit sich und murmelte ein schwaches "Verschwinde!".

"Wie rührend", höhnte der Dämon und stampfte auf sie zu, um Sesshoumaru endgültig zu erledigen.

"Du kriegst ihn nicht! Hörst du? DU KRIEGST IHN NICHT!" Amaya klammerte sich verzweifelt an Sesshoumarus Arm. "Zur Hölle mit dir!"

Nachdem sie dies ausgerufen hatte, erschien ein weißes Licht. Es ging von ihr und Sesshoumaru aus. Es war eine mächtige Kraftwelle, die kuppelartig über ihnen entstand und immer größer wurde. Sie war so mächtig, dass die Dämonen entweder hinweggefegt wurden oder in einem blauen Feuer verbrannten.

Das Licht verblasste und gab die Sicht auf einen klaren Sternenhimmel frei. Es war inzwischen Nacht. Amaya saß immer noch neben Sesshoumaru, der allmählich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren schien. Toukijin war schon längst im Blutsee seines Trägers versunken.

"Sesshoumaru... halte durch", flüsterte Amaya. "Ich - ich werde uns beide hier fortschaffen."

"Das schaffst du nicht."

"Doch!" Sie richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und warf sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Du musst mir nur versprechen, dass du mir unterwegs nicht wegstirbst."

Sie richtete sich nun auf und zog Sesshoumaru mit sich hoch. Sie schien unter seiner Last einzuknicken, doch sie war fest entschlossen, ihn zu retten. Ächzend und schwitzend machte sie den ersten Schritt. Ihre Beine schienen aus Blei zu bestehen und von oben drückte Sesshoumarus Körpergewicht.

"Lass' mich hier", hörte sie Sesshoumaru sagen.

"Nein", entgegnete Amaya. "Und weißt du warum? Weil du mich gerettet hast."

Sesshoumaru schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das stimmt nicht", meinte er. "_Du_ hast _uns_ gerettet."

"Ich?.."

"Das blaue Licht."

"Du weißt, was das war?"

"Ja. Aber ich verstehe es nicht."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Wärst du nicht geblieben, wären wir jetzt wohl beide tot."

"Aber ich habe doch nichts getan!"

"Doch, das hast du."

"Was denn?"

"Du weißt es selber."

Amaya machte noch einen weiteren Schritt. Er fiel ihr noch schwerer als der erste. 'Wenn wir nicht bald Hilfe bekommen, sind wir verloren!'

Sesshoumaru sprach nicht mehr. Er war dafür zu erschöpft. Wie immer hatte er es aufgegen, mit Amaya zu streiten. Sie würde ihn immer weiter zerren, auch wenn er sich an etwas festklammern würde. Er begann sie immer mehr zu bewundern. Sie war körperlich zwar viel schwächer, doch ihr Glaube und ihre Hoffnung ließen sie nicht schwach werden.

'Fürchtet sie sich nicht?', fragte er sich. 'Fürchtet sie sich nicht, dass wir wieder angegriffen werden können? Würde sie in diesem Fall _mich_ verteidigen?' Ihm wurde schwindelig und es wurde immer dunkler vor seinen Augen.

Amaya bemerkte dies, da er dabei allmählich schlaff wurde, und keuchte: "Wenn du jetzt stirbst, ramme ich mir Toukijin in den Bauch!" Sie zuckte zusammen. "Toukijin!" Behutsam legte sie Sesshoumaru auf die Erde und ging die paar Schritte zurück zur Blutpfütze, wo sie das Schwert herausfischte und es darauf in seinen Gürtel steckte.

Sie blickte Sesshoumaru in die Augen, die er nur noch mit größter Mühe offen hielt.

"Ich flehe dich an! Halte durch!", schluzte sie. "Ich werde Hilfe holen."

Sie sprang auf und rannte davon. Sie hatte Angst, ein Dämon könnte Sesshoumarus Blut riechen und würde kommen, um ihn zu töten. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Ein Schatten senkte sich über sie und ihr Herz schien in Tausende von Scherben zu zerspringen. "Ah-Uhn!"

Der Drache landete neben ihr und sobald sie auf seinem Rücken saß, flogen sie zurück zu Sesshoumaru. Dieser schien fest entschlossen zu sein, Amayas Bitten zu folgen, und kämpfte erbittert mit der Ohnmacht. Amaya lud ihn auf Ah-Uhn und stieg dann selbst hinauf.

"Du wirst leben", sagte sie zu ihm, als Ah-Uhn abhob und der Wind ihnen ins Gesicht peitschte, "denn ich bin bei dir."

* * *

Ich hoffe mal, ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen. Das hier ist zwar nach _meinem_ Geschmack, d.h. es ist schön düster, aber ihr seid es ja, für die ich es schreibe, deshalb müsst ihr das Urteil fällen.


	6. Warme Erinnerungen

Jetzt geht's auch weiter. Mit einer klitzekleinen Verspätung, da ich gestern einfach keinen Bock hatte. -schäm-

* * *

****

Kapitel 6: Warme Erinnerungen

Ah-Uhn landete an dem Ort, wo Sesshoumaru seine Gefährten zurückgelassen hatte. Rin und Jaken waren erschüttert, als sie sahen, wie Amaya den fast leblosen Hundedämon behutsam auf der Erde ablegte und seinen Rücken gegen einen Baum lehnte. Beide sahen einfach grauenvoll aus: von Kopf bis Fuß blutverschmiert, zerkratzt, verschwitzt, die Haare verklebt und es war schwer zu sagen, wer mehr zerfleischt aussah. Amaya machte Rin und Jaken klar, dass sie unverletzt sei und dass das Blut an ihr Sesshoumarus war. Rin schossen Tränen ins Gesicht und sie rannte zu dem Dämon.

"Meister Sesshoumaru! Du darfst nicht sterben!", schluchzte sie.

"Er wird nicht sterben", sagte Amaya leise, aber dennoch entschlossen, und wischte sich das Gemisch aus Blut und Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie es eigentlich nur noch mehr verschmierte, "auch wenn ich dafür Naraku in Stücke reißen und die Sterne vom Himmel holen soll: Er wird nicht sterben!"

Ohne noch lange zu überlegen, befreite sie Sesshoumarus Oberkörper von seiner Kleidung und untersuchte die Wunden.

"Er verblutet!", rief Rin entsetzt.

Amayas Miene wurde noch düsterer, jedoch immer willensstärker und entschlossener, Sesshoumaru zu retten. Dass sie eigentlich seine Gefangene war, schien sie ganz vergessen zu haben. Aber er nicht. Er selbst konnte nicht sagen, was ihn mehr plagte: seine Schmerzen oder die Entscheidung zwischen seiner Liebe zu ihr und seinem Plan.

"Komm", sagte die junge Frau zu Rin, "wir steigen auf Ah-Uhn und fliegen ins nächste Dorf, um dort nach Wasser und Heilkräutern zu fragen. Ich bin mir sicher, man wird uns helfen. Und du", sie wandte sich an den Krötendämon, "musst in dieser Zeit zusehen, dass du seine Blutung stillst und ihn im Notfall beschützt."

Noch bevor Jaken antworten konnte, hatten sich die Menschen auf Ah-Uhn gesetzt und fort waren sie. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als Amayas Befehl zu gehorchen, denn das war im Augenblick für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit, seinem Herrn zu helfen.

Während Jaken Anstalten machte, seine Blutung zu stillen, versuchte Sesshoumaru sich von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken. In seinem Inneren wütete inzwischen ein Krieg. 'Führ' den Plan aus, jetzt kann es nicht so schwer sein', verlangte die eine Seite. 'Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet. Kannst du sie denn so einfach verraten?', war die Antwort der anderen Seite. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr sein Leben verdankte, machte das Ganze natürlich viel schwieriger. Bei diesem Vorfall hatten beide das an die Oderfläche gebracht, was sie schon seit längerer Zeit vor einander verborgen hielten. Das, was sie sich selbst zuerst nicht gestehen wollten. Wenn die Dämonen ihn doch nur getötet hätten! Dann müsste er nicht diese schwere Entscheidung treffen. Doch er wurde gerettet, also war es sein Schicksal, zu leben und zu entscheiden. 'Wo führt das alles hin?..'

Amaya und Rin kamen erstaunlich schnell zurück. Amaya hatte einen großen Bottich dabei und Rin trug einen Korb voll duftender Heilkräuter und einen kleinen Kessel. Der arme Jaken bekam den Bottisch und den Kessel in die Arme gedrückt und musste Wasser holen gehen. Während er fort war, überprüfte Amaya wieder die Wunden.

"Jaken hat seine Aufgabe gut gemacht", sagte sie schließlich hoffnungsvoll. "Jetzt müssen wir die Wunden reinigen, disinfizieren und verbinden." Dabei strich sie vorsichtig über eine Wunde und Sesshoumaru kehrte mit einem Zusammenzucken aus seinen verzweifelten Entscheidungsgedanken in die schmerzhafte Realität zurück. Erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er erst vor einer kurzen Zeit einem blutigen Springbrunnen geähnelt hatte.

Gerade kam Jaken angeschnauft und lud die beiden Behälter ab. Rin hatte inzwischen ein Feuer gemacht und hängte den Kessel nun darüber. Amaya hatte unterdessen aus dem Korb ein Tuch gekramt und begann, das Blut von Sesshoumaru abzuwischen, wofür sie das Wasser aus dem Bottich benutzte. Nach einer kurzen, aber für den Dämon sehr schmerzhaften, Weile (denn durch das Wasser brannten die Wunden nur noch mehr) sah Sesshoumaru nicht mehr so fürchterlich aus. Sobald das Wasser im Kessel blubberte, streue Amaya einige Kräuter hinein.

"Jetzt muss das Ganze nur noch ein wenig köcheln und wir können mit der Behandlung deiner Verletzungen fortfahren", sagte sie munter und klatschte in die Hände. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass Sesshoumaru nun gerettet sei.

"Eigentlich brauchst du nichts mehr zu machen", meinte Sesshoumaru. "Ich bin ein Dämon; spätestens in wenigen Tagen bin ich wieder gesund."

"Ja", erwiderte Amaya, "aber wenn wir bis dahin wieder angegriffen werden, sieht es schlecht für uns aus."

"Verstehst du denn nicht, du dumme Göre?", sagte Jaken empört. "Dass du seine Verletzungen behandelst, verletzt seine Ehre!"

"Weil ich ein Mensch bin, oder was?", schnaubte Amaya mit einem giftigen Unterton.

Jaken schauderte und hatte sich offenbar fest vorgenommen, die Klappe zu halten, denn er befürchtete, Amaya könnte ausrasten und Horatu die Kontrolle überlassen, die ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, augenblicklich grillen würde.

Er hatte die Gedanken seines Herrn natürlich erraten. Sesshoumaru sah die Reaktion der anderen Dämonen auf die Neuigkeit, dass er, der mächtige Sesshoumaru, von einem _Menschen_ gepflegt wurde, bereits vor seinem inneren Auge. Aber da drängte sich ein anderer Gedanke durch. 'Ich muss es ja nicht unbedingt jedem erzählen...' Zu angenehm waren die zarten Berührungen von Amayas Händen, auch wenn er dafür immer ein kurzes Aufflammen seiner Wunden in Kauf nehmen musste. Tatsächlich rief Amayas liebevolle Art, wie sie ihn nun behandelte, in ihm eine beinahe vergessene Erinnerung wieder in seinen Kopf. So lange war es her, viele Jahrzehnte, dass seine Mutter sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, dass er sich nach seinen ganzen Kämpfen und Kriegen sich noch kaum daran erinnern konnte. Seine Mutter, Rin und jetzt Amaya waren in seinem gesamten Leben die einzigen Wesen, die sich jemals so sehr um ihn gesorgt hatten - ihn geliebt hatten. Eigentlich war da noch Jaken, aber er liebte seinen Meister nicht, sondern er vergötterte ihn.

-

Ein Baum stürzte zu Boden und in wenigen Sekunden war er Kleinholz. Ein kleiner Sesshoumaru trat hervor. Er war nur halb so groß wie er als ausgewachsener Dämon und hatte noch nicht diesen immer gleichgültigen Blick. Auf seinem etwas frechen und sehr, sehr, sehr stolzen Gesicht stahlte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Dabei ragten seine verhältnismäßig großen Reißzähne über seine Unterlippe, sodass er ein wenig aussah wie ein niedlicher, kleiner Vampir, der gerade von besonders süßem Blut gekostet hatte. Er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor den Kleinholzhaufen und betrachtete stolz und genüsslich sein Werk, als eine Stimme nach ihm rief. Sein Grinsen wich und er ging mürrisch der Stimme entgegen.

"Jetzt beeil' dich, es wird spät!", rief die Stimme wieder.

"Ich komme ja schon!", antwordete er und fügte leise hinzu: "Grrr... Immer muss ich früh ins Bett und alles. Wenn ich mal groß bin, lasse ich niemanden mehr mir etwas sagen!"

"Natürlich, wirst du das", sagte wieder die Stimme seiner Mutter und eine Hand mit langen und scharfen Krallen legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Du wirst ja schließlich einmal sehr groß und stark, wie dein Vater."

"Ich habe heute einen Baum innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken zu Pulver verarbeitet!", berichtete Sesshoumaru mit geschwollener Brust.

"Das ist aber fein", sagte die Dämonin stolz. "Du bist jetzt schon sehr mächtig. Aber jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir!"

"Nein, ich will noch nicht schlafen!", protestierte der kleine Hundedämon, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er auch bei dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung, wie sonst immer, verlieren würde.

"Auch große und starke Dämonen müssen sich ausruhen", sagte die Dämonin lächelnd.

Sesshoumaru murrte wieder und warf sich dann auf sein Lager. Seine Mutter deckte ihn zu und küsste ihn darauf auf die Stirn.

"Gute Nacht, mein großer, starker Dämon", wünschte sie ihm.

-

Versehentlich ließ Sesshoumaru bei dieser Erinnerung ein Lächeln zu. Während er in der Vergangenheit geschwebt hatte, hatte Amaya seine Wunden versorgt und war nun zu dem Fluss gegangen, aus dem Jaken vorhin Wasser geholt hatte, um sich zu waschen. Rin war mitgegangen. Jaken wuselte aus Sesshoumaru unbekannten (und uninteressanten) Gründen murmelnd durch die Gegend. Dem Lord war es aufgefallen, dass er schon lange etwas gegen Amaya hatte. 'Nun, auch ich würde sie nicht mögen, wenn sie nicht so gut riechen würde und so...', huschte dem Verletzten durch den Kopf.

Als ob dieser Gedanke einen Zauber bewirkt hätte, wurde Amayas Geruch stärker. Die beiden Mädchen kamen zurück. Amayas Haar war noch nass und sie war etwas leichter bekleidet als sonst. Sesshoumaru vergaß nicht zu entdecken, dass ihre Kleidung an ihrem feuchten Körper ein wenig klebte und so ihre schöne Figur besser sichtbar wurde. Rin legte sich hinter Ah-Uhn zum Schlafen und zog Jaken hinter sich.

"Tut's noch sehr weh?", fragte Amaya.

"Es geht langsam", antwortete Sesshoumaru.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie.

"Warum hast du mich eigentlich gerettet?", fragte sie nach einem längeren Schweigen.

Sesshoumaru antwortete nicht. Sollte er ihr jetzt die Wahrheit sagen oder erzählen, es sei wegen ihrem Nutzen für ihn geschehen?

"Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl", sprach Amaya weiter. "Ich war entsetzt, aber zugleich... war ich auch irgendwie glücklich."

Sesshoumaru erwiderte wieder nichts. 'Wenn du nur wüsstest, Amaya, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du mich getragen hast...'

Amaya legte ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter und das Feuer in seinen Wunden regte sich wieder. Er zuckte zusammen und Amaya setzte sich auf und sah ihn besorgt an.

"Tut mir -"

"Macht nichts", unterbrach er sie.

Sie legte ihm den Kopf wieder auf die Schulter, doch diesmal vorsichtiger, und jetzt war auch Sesshoumaru vorbereitet und er schloss sie darauf in seinen Arm. Das Wasser von ihrem Haar rann ihm die Brust hinunter und hinterließ eine kühle Spur, als sie nach oben zu den Sternen blickte. Sesshoumaru sah sie an. Sein Blick wirkte wie immer gleichgültig, doch Jaken, der hinter Ah-Uhn hervorlugte, erkannte in seinen Augen einen liebevollen Glanz. Gerade wollte der Krötendämon einen empörten Schrei ausstoßen, als sich Rins Finger um seinen Mund schlossen und ihn wieder hinter den Drachen zerrten.

'Was will ich dir sagen? - Ich liebe dich? Nein, das ist es nicht. Was ist überhaupt Liebe? - Ich weiß es nicht. Ist es das Leben? Was ist überhaupt das Leben? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich bin und dass du ein Teil von mir bist. Ich liebe dich, einfach ausgedrückt, denn Worte vermögen es nicht zu beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde... und was ich dir sagen will.' Diese Worte fanden einen Weg in Sesshoumarus Gedanken, ohne dass er wirklich wusste, wie. Sie kamen einfach. Sollte er sie vor Amaya aussprechen? Er sah wieder auf sie hinab. Ihr Gesicht war ruhig und ihr Atem gleichmäßig. Sie war bereits eingeschlafen. Sesshoumaru musste bei diesem Anblick wieder lächeln. So friedlich und bezaubernd wie sie in diesem Augenblick war, wollte er sie nicht stören. Diese plötzlichen Gedanken riefen in ihm auch eine Entschlossenheit hervor. Er hatte sich entschieden und würde es morgen tun...


	7. Adieu

****

Kapitel 7: Adieu

Sesshoumaru hatte seine schlafende Geliebte die ganze Nacht durch beobachtet. Ihr ruhiger Atem strich immer wieder sanft über seinen Arm. Ihre zarte Haut verwöhnte seine Finger. Ihr Haar bedeckte ihn wie eine zauberhafte, schwarze Decke. Würde er es je wieder erleben? Wie würde sie überhaupt auf seinen Entschluss reagieren? Sicherlich würde sie protestieren. Doch dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu beschützen. Zu beschützen vor der Gefahr, die von ihm selbst ausging.

Endlich wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab. Wenn er sich sicher war, dass er es tun wollte, durfte er ihr nie wieder so nah kommen. Also stand er auf und stellte dabei fest, dass seine schlimmen Wunden verheilt waren. Es war wirklich sehr praktisch, ein Dämon zu sein. Andererseits... Wenn er kein Dämon wäre, hätte er nicht seine ganzen Probleme. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob er wirklich glücklich war. Hatte er überhaupt jemals gelächelt, bevor er Amaya getroffen hatte? Ja, aber wirklich sehr selten und immer hatte es nichts mit Glück oder Freude zu tun. Er war immer steinhart gewesen, ohne zu merken, wie vielen Leuten er dadurch geschadet hatte. Wie er sich selbst mit seinem eisernen Stolz geschadet hatte. Er war nichts anderes als eine stählernherzige und gnadenlos mordende Bestie. Er musste Amaya vor seiner Hartherzigkeit schützen. Jene, die ihm doch gezeigt hatte, dass auch in seinem Herzen ein Licht schien. Dass auch er lieben konnte. Doch war sein Unternehmen nicht auch kaltherzig? Er würde ihr damit Schmerzen zufügen, das wusste er. Aber es sollte nur ein kleineres Übel sein.

Still warf er sich seine Jacke um und legte sich sein Panzer mit dem Armschutz an. Er würde niemanden stören und abwarten, bis zumindest Amaya wach war. Sie musste ausgeschlafen sein, um die Neuigkeit, die er für sie parat hatte, richtig aufnehmen zu können. Außerdem sollte es ihr jetzt gut ergehen... In diesen letzten Momenten... Gedankenversunken entfernte er sich ein wenig von seinen Begleitern. Ein frischer Morgenwind hauchte ihm durchs lange Haar. Als er zur Sonne aufblickte, kam ein stärkerer Windstoß von hinten und ließ die silberweißen Strähnen vor seine Augen flattern. Durch diesen weißen Schleier betrachtete er den Himmel. Der Mond war noch da. Schwach schimmerte er in dem immer heller werdenden Himmel. So unendlich war dieses blau... Unendlich, ewig, unsterblich. Wie seine Liebe zu Amaya, die er nun aufgeben musste. Sie war nur ein Mensch. Sie würde nicht immer auf Erden weilen. 'Wozu gibt es überhaupt Liebe, wenn sie doch nur Kummer und Schmerz bereitet? Wozu gibt es Tag, wenn er doch von Nacht ausgewechselt wird? Wenn die Nacht wieder weicht, ist wieder Tag. Ist es möglich, dass Schmerzen nötig sind, um von Liebe verdrängt zu werden, die wiederum schwindet und dann wieder durchbricht... Eine unendliche Ewigkeit... Ist das Liebe? Der ständige Wechsel zwischen zwei Gegenteilen? Wechsel ist Aktivität und Aktivität ist das Leben. Ich lebe und ich liebe, ob ich es nun merke oder nicht. Dieser Abschied von Amaya muss also sein, damit unsere Liebe ewig wird... Doch... Kann eine Liebe denn ewig sein, wenn der eine den anderen gefährdet? Ich würde schlimmeres als den Tod über sie bringen...'

Seine Ohren registrierten eine leise Bewegung und er wandte sich um. Amaya war aufgewacht und blickte liebevoll zu ihm hinüber. Er bemühte sich darum, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch es half nichts. Mal wieder hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, sie könne seine Gedanken lesen. Ihre Augen wurden besorgt, sie stand auf und trat zu ihm.

"Was bekümmert dich?", fragte sie.

Es war mal wieder ihre Stimme... Ihre wundervolle Stimme, die aus ihm die Wahrheit heraussaugte. Die ihn zwang, wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten.

"Du wirst es sehen", erwiderte er heiser. "Genieße deine Zeit. Gegen Mittag brechen wir auf. Nur wir beide."

"Wohin?"

Sesshoumaru schwieg. Nicht, dass er es ihr nicht sagen wollte, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über sich.

"Glaubst du, ich kann die Zeit genießen, wenn ich dich so sehe?" Amayas Finger schlossen sich um seinen Unterarm.

"Soll ich weggehen?"

"Nein, bitte nicht."

"Gut..."

"Was machen deine Wunden?"

"Sind verheilt."

"Gut..."

Rin öffnete die Augen und sah das Paar etwas weiter entfernt stehen. Sie musste lächeln. Der Wind vermischte das weiße Haar des Dämons mit dem schwarzen des Mädchens. Etwas Trauriges lag in der Luft. Die Kleine gähnte wie ein Tor und reckte sich. Meister Sesshoumaru hatte sich in letzter Zeit ja erstaunlich schnell verändert: Er war weicher und großherziger geworden. So mochte Rin ihn nur noch mehr. Sie sprang auf und lief zu einem Beerenstrauch hinüber.

"Bleib' hier bei den anderen", wies Sesshoumaru plötzlich Amaya an und wurde zu einer weißleuchtenden Kugel, die sogleich davonschwebte.

"Ich frage mich, was er vorhat", murmelte Amaya.

-

Gegen Mittag kehrte Sesshoumaru zurück. Er schien nun nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Sein Ausdruck war so unsesshoumarisch, wie es nur möglich war. In seinen goldenen Augen war keine Wärme, aber auch keine Kälte. Sie waren ausdrucksloser denn je. Geradezu so, als ob er sein richtiges Gesicht irgendwo verloren hätte. Mit einem schwachen und zitternden "Amaya?" rief er die junge Frau zu sich. Er hob sie hoch. Nicht grob, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, sondern behutsam, als sei sie aus Glas.

-

Eine leuchtende Kugel landete in einem kleinen Wäldchen und nahm die Gestalt von Sesshoumaru an, der auf seinem einzigen Arm Amaya trug. Er ließ sie herunter und sie sah sich ziemlich unsicher um.

"Wo - wo sind wir?"

"Du musst ein wenig geradeaus gehen", antwortete er leise, "dann kommst du in ein Dorf. Dort sind deine Freunde. Ich habe sie gesucht, während ich weg war."

"Aber... Warum... Sesshoumaru?.."

"Geh'. Du bist frei."

"Frei?.."

"Du warst meine Gefangene. Ich bringe dich zurück. Ich wollte dich nicht gleich direkt ins Dorf bringen, denn ich will meinem Bruder nicht begegnen. Und außerdem wollte ich noch... mich verabschieden."

"Aber - wieso?", stotterte Amaya, nun den Tränen nahe. "Kann ich denn nicht bei dir bleiben?"

"Nein."

"Warum?"

"Ich entführte dich, weil mir gesagt wurde, ich hätte eine Schwachstelle. Um sie zu beseitigen, brauche ich dich. Wie genau du mir helfen sollst, weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe eine Vermutung. Wenn ich dich nun benutzen würde, würde ich dich zerstören. Ich will meine Schwäche beseitigen und stehe ständig vor dieser Versuchung. Du bist in meiner Gegenwart einer zu großen Gefahr ausgesetzt."

Amaya senkte ihren Blick.

"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

"Vielleicht... ganz kurz..."

"Ich will nicht gehen."

"Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst. Aber du musst."

"Ich muss gar nichts!"

"Wenn du es nicht für deine Sicherheit tun willst, dann tue es wenigstens für mich!"

Amaya starrte ihn zornig an.

"Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir verlangen?"

"Geh'."

"Schön!" Sie wandte sich um, doch nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie stehen. "Ich werde dich vermissen... Mein Leben lang und darüber hinaus, wenn wir uns bis dahin nicht wieder begegnen."

"Verschwinde!", zischte Sesshoumaru und wandte sich ebenfalls ab. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach gehen? Dann wäre dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende gesetzt.

"Wie kannst du nur so eisig sein?"

Sie wollte gerade weitere Schritte machen, als er plötzlich kurz ihre Hand ergriff.

"Du wirst mir auch fehlen."

-

Inuyasha und Shippo lagen sich mal wieder in den Haaren, Miroku verführte einige Frauenherzen und Sango saß mit Kirara grimmig in dem Haus, in dem die Freunde übernachten durften. Kagome nervte das alles mit der Zeit und sie hatte beschlossen, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie ging ein Feld entlang.

"Weißt du, warum Sango wieder so wütend ist?", fragte Mirokus Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Mönch um und wusste sofort, dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage eigentlich schon wusste. Er warf ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zu und rieb sich die Wange, auf der der Abdruck einer Frauenhand pragte.

"Hast du sie wieder begrapscht, nachdem du davor noch zig andere Frauen gefragt hast, ob sie von dir ein Kind wollen?", sagte Kagome spöttisch.

"Aber Kagome! Sowas würde ich doch nie tun!", grinste Miroku ironisch.

"Jaah, klar...", erwiderte Kagome mit einem schiefen Lächeln und stutzte plötzlich. "AMAYA!"

"Wie!" Miroku wirbelte herum.

Die beiden blickten zu dem kleinen Wäldchen in der Nähe des Dorfes. Eine bekannte Gestalt bewegte sich auch sie zu. Die beiden starrten sie mit riesigen Augen an.

"Das kann doch nicht sein...", mumelte Miroku. "Wie konnte sie... Wie ist sie entkommen?"

Inzwischen hatte Amaya sie schon fast erreicht und Kagome und Miroku konnten erkennen, dass ihre Augen rot und geschwollen waren. Sie zitterte leicht. Kagome schauderte. 'Was hat Sesshoumaru ihr nur angetan?'

"Hallo", hauchte Amaya schwach und wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen weg, die noch in ihren Augen glitzerten.

"Was hast du?", fragte Miroku mitfühlend und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.

"Nichts."

"Amaya, du kannst uns vertrauen", versicherte Kagome. "Was hat Sesshoumaru mit dir gemacht?"

"Nichts. Mir geht es gut."

"Dir geht es garantiert nicht gut", meinte Inuyasha, der dazugekommen war. "Also raus mit der Sprache. Wir haben uns die Füße bei der Verfolgung rund gelaufen."

"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Amaya.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich erst ausruhen", schlug Kagome vor.

"Ich bin nicht müde."

"Aber du musst doch weit gegangen sein!"

"Nein, Sesshoumaru hat mich hier ganz in der Nähe abgesetzt."

"Er hat waaaas!" Inuyasha machte tellergroße Augen.

"Mich freigelassen."

"Das sieht ihm aber ganz und gar nicht ähnlich."


	8. Chiyos Rat

****

Kapitel 8: Chiyos Rat

Rin sah Sesshaoumaru auf die Gruppe zukommen und lief ihm entgegen.

"Meister Sesshoumaru!", rief sie erfreut und hielt dann inne. "Wo ist denn Amaya?"

"Ich habe sie zurück gebracht", antwortete der Dämon kurzangebunden.

"Oh", machte Rin betrübt. Sie würde ihre neue Freundin vermissen.

Jaken dagegen reagierte geradezu erfreut über diese Nachricht. "Jetzt, wo du diese Menschengöre los bist, muss du dich nicht mehr mit ihr herumplagen, Meister Sesshoumaru", sagte er, als sie aufgebrochen waren und er seinem Herrn hinterher lief. "Ich meine, sie hat doch immer nur Ärger gemacht, deine Ehre verletzt und, um das Ganze zu krönen, dir auch noch den Kopf verdreht..."

Er hatte wirklich mächtig Glück, dass Sesshoumaru gerade nicht zuhörte. In Gedanken war er bei Amaya. Haben Inuyasha und die anderen sie freundlich aufgenommen? Fühlte sie sich bei ihren Freunden wohl? Wohler als bei ihm? 'Bestimmt. Sie war meine Gefangene.' Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde ihn vermissen. Tat sie es wirklich? Vermisste sie ihn jetzt schon so wie er sie? Oder verfluchte sie ihn, weil er sie fortgeschickt hatte? Würden sie sich je wiedersehen? Wie lange würde es bis dahin dauern?

Nur ganz langsam kehrte er in die Realität zurück und nahm nun die Worte seines Dieners wahr. Und die gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht...

"... Und wie wagte sie es überhaupt, dir zu widersprechen? Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Und du bist wegen ihr fast umgekommen! Du hast also gut daran getan, sie zurückzuschicken. Jetzt kannst du in Ruhe weiter nach Naraku suchen, ohne von ihrem Gestöhne ..." Diesen Satz beendete Jaken nie, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde er von einem sehr verärgerten Meister Sesshoumaru am Hals gepackt und über die Schulter geschleudert. Rin blieb zurück, um nach dem Krötendämon zu sehen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte er nur ein paar neue Beulen und blaue Flecken.

-

Nur Inuyasha war nicht begeistert von Amayas Freilassung (abgesehen von Amaya selbst, die sehr bekümmert und zerstreut wirkte). Nicht, dass er sich keine Sorgen um sie gemacht hätte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ständig daran zu denken, dass er seine Nase ganz umsonst tagelang auf die Erde gedrückt hatte. Ansonsten wurde das Mädchen freudig aufgenommen und alle versuchten ständig sie dazu zu überreden, zu erzählen, was mit ihr passiert sei. Doch Amaya antwordete nie und machte immer einen abwesenden Eindruck.

"Redest du nicht mehr mit uns?", fragte Kagome während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Marsches seit dem Wiedersehen.

"Doch", erwiderte Amaya tonlos.

"Und warum willst uns dann nichts erzählen?", schnaubte Inuyasha. "Wir sind deine Freunde. - Schon vergessen?"

"Nein, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Nichts."

"Ach?"

"Es ist nur so, dass... ihr werdet es nicht verstehen."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Darum."

"Amaya, wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du es uns sagen", sagte Miroku fürsorglich.

"Ich habe kein Problem."

"Sollen wir dich in Ruhe lassen?", schlug Sango vor.

"Ja, bitte."

-

"Wo ist Amaya jetzt, Meister Sesshoumaru?", rief Rin und lief zu Sesshoumaru hin.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Und warum hast du sie weggeschickt?"

'Sie stellt einfach zu viele Fragen', dachte Sesshoumaru. Er wusste nicht, wie er es der Kleinen erklären sollte, also beschloss er, nicht zu antworten. 'Bis morgen hat sie die Frage vergessen.' Das hoffte er zumindest.

Plötzlich... 'Was ist das? - Chiyo!'

"Was willst du schon wieder?", rief er barsch in die Dunkelheit.

Sich auf ihren Stab stützend, kam die alte Hundedämonin angehumpelt. Sie wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

"Vergiss sie", krächzte Chiyo. "Seit wann gibst du einem Menschen Platz in deinem Herzen?"

"Das ist meine Sache", knurrte Sesshoumaru. Ihr zufriedenes Grinsen gefiel ihm nicht besonders.

"Schwäche, wie du es bezeichnest", spottete Chiyo.

"_Diese_ Schwäche hast du im Kristall gesehen?"

"Ich weiß es genauso wenig wie du. Du hast sicherlich deine Vermutung und ich habe meine. Höre auf meinen Rat: Töte das Mädchen. Liebe ist deine Schwäche. Vernichte sie!"

"Warum soll ich deinem Rat folgen?", zischte Sesshoumaru. Für ihren Vorschlag könnte er Chiyo umbringen.

"Was denkst _du_ denn, welchen Nutzen sie für dich hat?"

"Mir sind ihre Kräfte aufgefallen."

Chiyo hob nur eine Augenbraue.

"Ziemlich oberflächlich", meinte sie. "Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Was Macht angeht, bist du vollkommen."

"Deinen Worten zufolge soll sich alles von selbst regeln, wenn sie nur in meiner Nähe ist", widersprach Sesshoumaru.

"Dass du dich verguckt hast, hat sich wohl von selbst geregelt. Ich denke, man kann nun eingreifen."

"Nein."

"Aaaah, verstehe!", feixte Chiyo. "Du willst deiner lieben, kleinen Göre nichts antun. Ja, wie niedlich. Eine Schande bist du wie dein Bruder und dein Vater!"

Sesshoumarus Augen leuchteten rot auf und er fletschte die Zähne.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!"

"Ich kann es", sagte Chiyo mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Genauso, wie ich es gewagt hatte, zu versuchen, sie selbst zu töten."

"Die Dämonen!", erinnerte sich Sesshoumaru. "Das warst du!"

"Oh, ja!", erwiderte Chiyo genüsslich.

"STIRB!" Sesshoumaru sprang mit erhobener Klaue zu ihr. Doch anstatt sich zu fürchten, begann Chiyo zu lachen.

"Willst du durch einen Mord an einer sehr alten und wehrlosen Verwandten noch mehr Schande über die Familie bringen?"

Sesshoumaru hielt inne.

"So ist's gut", höhnte Chiyo. "Aber ich gebe nicht auf, musst du wissen. Du hast Schande über die Familie gebracht und ich werde mich rächen und dich von der Liebe reinigen! Du wirst sehen, dass es das Beste für dich ist." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Der Hundedämon ließ seine Hand sinken. Konnte Chiyo nicht Recht haben? Sollte er Amaya wirklich töten? Das konnte er nicht... 'Aber Chiyo kann das und sie wird nicht aufgeben.'

"Meister Sesshoumaru?" Rins Stimme klang verängstigt.

Der Angesprochene wand ein wenig den Kopf und signalisierte ihr damit, dass er zuhörte.

"Heißt das, dass Amaya in Gefahr ist?"

"Ja."

"Du musst sie beschützen! Bitte!", flehte Rin, den Tränen nahe, und zog an seinem Ärmel. Sie wollte nicht noch jemanden verlieren.

Sie zurückholen? Das klang gut. Nur... Bei ihm war sie auch in Gefahr. Inuyasha und seine Freunde würden Amaya schon beschützen können. Doch konnte er da einfach tatenlos dasitzen? Amaya, die eine, die er liebte, war in Gefahr!

"Du vermisst sie doch, oder, Meister Sesshoumaru?", hörte er Rin sprechen.

Er schwieg. Das stimmte, aber was, wenn er es sich doch überlegen und seinen Plan verwirklichen würde? Und was, wenn das, was Chiyo sagte, stimmte? 'Dann würde ich darauf verzichten.' Sollte er sie wenigstens warnen?

"Diese alte Hexe!", schimpfte Jaken neben ihm. "Was bildet die sich ein, wie sie mit Meister Sesshoumaru zu reden hat! Diese Unfrau!"

Unfrau... Das stimmte, wenn man Sesshoumaru fragte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, mit ihm in einem solchen Ton zu sprechen, ihn zu verspotten und Amaya anzugreifen? Wegen ihr waren Amaya und er fast umgekommen; wegen ihr war das Ganze passiert. Wegen ihr war er überhaupt auf die Suche nach Amaya gegangen; wegen ihr hatte er sie entführt; wegen ihr hatte er sich von Amaya ärgern lassen; wegen ihr hatte er sich verliebt; alles nur wegen ihr. Sesshoumaru begann Chiyo von ganzem Herzen zu hassen. Tatsächlich war ihm nun sogar Inuyasha lieber.

-

Chiyo beobachtete den Sohn ihrer Urgroßnichte des fünften Grades durch ihren Kristall. Sie kannte ihn schon seit seiner Geburt an und liebte ihn fast wie einen Sohn. Und heimlich hatte sie ihn sein ganzes Leben lang beobachtet. Sie war immer stolz auf ihn gewesen. Doch nach dem, was sich gerade ereignet hatte, schäumte sie vor Wut. Sie wollte doch immer nur das Beste für ihn - und was war der Dank dafür? - Er hatte sie beinahe umgebracht! Wobei sie sich doch so oft um ihn gekümmert hatte. 'Und dann verliebt er sich noch in einen Menschen! Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht!' Sie erinnerte sich, wie er sie schon immer wie eine Dienerin behandelt hatte. Warum mochte er dieses dreckblütige Wesen von einem Menschen mehr als sie?

-

Chiyo kam den kleinen Sesshoumaru und seine Mutter besuchen. Für ihren Liebling hatte sie eine Menge Geschenke dabei: die besten Leckereien, die interessantesten Spielsachen und viele Dinge, die er später brauchen würde.

Die Mutter kam ihr mit einem künstlichen Lächeln entgegen und zerrte ihren Sohn mit sich. Dieser hatte eine mürrische Miene aufgesetzt. Wie sehr er "Tante Chiyos" Besuche hasste! Sie behandelte ihn immer wie ein kleines Kind. Und leider gehörte sie zur Familie.

"Tante Chiyo" stürzte mit einem Freudenschrei zu ihm, umarmte ihn so fest, dass er fürchtete, er müsse ersticken, und übersäte seine Wangen mit Küssen. Sesshoumaru hatte das Gefühl, er müsste sich übergeben, als sie noch sagte: "Ach, was für ein süßer, lieber, kleiner Fratz!" Dabei kniff sie ihm in die Wange. Der Dämon versuchte seinen auflodernden Zorn zu beherrschen und blickte hilfesuchend zu seiner Mutter. Sie aber machte eine Tut-mir-leid-das-musst-du-überstehen-Miene und zuckte mit den Schultern. Chiyo schien das nicht zu bemerken und ließ auf Sesshoumaru einen Schauer von Süßigkeiten regnen.

-

'Und was habe ich bitte schön falsch gemacht?', brummte die alte Dämonin.


	9. Trennungsschmerz

****

Kapitel 9: Trennungsschmerz

'Sesshoumaru... Wo bist du nur? Warum hast du mich verlassen? Hörst du denn nicht, wie mein Herz nach dir ruft?' Amaya ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Sango. Schon drei Tage... Ganze drei Tage hatte sie ohne Sesshoumaru verbracht. Es war nicht viel, doch ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die schlaflosen Nächte standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn zu hoffen, er würde sie wieder abholen?

"Hörst du, Amaya?", hörte sie Inuyasha sprechen. "Wir haben bald ein Dorf erreicht."

"Aha", machte Amaya und sah zum Himmel, als ob sie hoffte, dort eine weiße Gestalt zu erkennen. Doch stattdessen bemerkte sie heraufziehende Gewitterwolken. Ihr war es nur recht. Das Wetter war bis jetzt wie zum Hohn wunderschön gewesen. Endlich würde ihre Umgebung wenigstens ein klein wenig wie ihr Inneres aussehen.

Sie sah nach vorne und erkannte in einem grünen Tal vor ihnen einige Häuser. Auf den Feldern um das Dorf herum wuselten Menschen, klein wie Ameisen. Dort würde sie Sesshoumaru ganz bestimmt nicht begegnen. Normalerweise mied er die "niederen Wesen".

Von ihrer Liebe zu Inuyashas großem Bruder wollte sie ihren Freunden nichts erzählen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Inuyasha nicht gerade begeistert davon sein würde und das würde nur Stress machen. Was verstand der Halbdämon überhaupt von Liebe? - Nichts. Er wollte nicht einmal Kagome seine Gefühle gestehen und die beiden lagen sich ständig in den Haaren. Manchmal war es ganz lustig, aber Amaya ging in letzter Zeit die Freude einfach auf die Nerven. Alles, was sie wollte, war doch nur, Sesshoumaru wiederzusehen. War das denn zu viel verlangt?

In ihre düsteren Gedanken vertieft, merkte sie nicht, dass sie das Dorf schon erreicht hatten. Die Bewohner beklagten sich bei den Dämonenjägern, ein riesiger Tausendfüßler überfalle regelmäßig ihre Felder. Kaum hatten sie davon berichtet, schon erzitterte die Erde und aus dem Boden platzte der dämonische Übeltäter. Die Dorfbewohner gerieten in Panik. Inuyasha zog Tessaiga.

"Lass' mich mal", sagte Amaya abwesend und stieß den Halbdämon beiseite.

Sie richtete gelassen ihre Hand gegen den Tausendfüßler und auf ihren Fingerspitzen schossen Hotarus "Blitze des Todes". Der Dämon, der alles Andere als das erwartet hatte, begann heftig zu zittern und brach darauf leblos zusammen. Ohne dass es ihr richtig bewusst wurde, sah sie den toten Dämon ganz auf die Sesshoumaru-Art kaltblütig an und wandte sich gelassen ab, als würde sie täglich Dämonen grillen.

Die Dorfbewohner dankten der Gruppe und luden sie ein, bei ihnen zu speisen und zu übernachten. Nach einem bemerkenswerten Abendessen ging Amaya hinaus, um frische Luft zu schnappen, und betrachtete den Mond. Unwillkürlich dachte sie daran, dass er von der Form her genauso aussah, wie die Sichel auf Sesshoumarus Stirn.

"Du wirkst so leblos", sagte eine Stimme und Amaya erkannte die alte Miko des Dorfes. Zur Antwort sah das Mädchen die Priesterin nur an.

"Du bist wo anders, richtig?", fuhr die Miko mit einem freundlichen Lächeln fort.

"Jaah... Bei - bei Sesshoumaru."

"Er muss ein wirklich sehr edler Mensch sein, wenn _du_ ihm dein Herz geschenkt hast", meinte die Miko, als ob sie Amaya schon jahrelang kennen würde.

Amaya musste bei der Vorstellung, wie Meister Sesshoumaru reagiert hätte, wenn er gehört hätte, dass er gerade "Mensch" genannt wurde, lächeln. "Er - er ist ein Dämon."

Die Alte sah sie überrascht und interessiert an. "Und wo ist er jetzt?"

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Er hat mich entführt und vor einigen Tagen wieder freigelassen. Er meinte, er könnte mich zerstören, wenn ich noch länger bei ihm bleibe."

"Hmm... Dämon-Mensch-Beziehungen gehen oft daneben. Solche Paare werden oft verachtet. Es gehört eine Menge Mut dazu, sich selbst eine solche Liebe zu gestehen."

"Du sprichst so, als würdest du dich da auskennen."

"Meine Liebe!", rief die Miko lachend. "Ich war selbst einmal in einen Dämon verliebt. Als seine Brüder von dieser 'Schande', wie sie es nannten, erfuhren, brachten sie ihn um. Und ich wurde aus meinem Dorf verstoßen. In diesem Dorf wurde ich freundlich aufgenommen und lebe seit dem hier."

"Aber trauerst du nicht um ihn?"

"Zuerst habe ich viel geweint, aber dann ist mit klar geworden, dass ich ihn so nicht zurückholen kann. Ich freue mich einfach, dass ich ihn überhaupt kennengelernt habe. Und das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder? Mit dem Tod erlischt die Liebe nicht."

"Weißt du, Sesshoumaru und ich sind vor kurzem fast umgekommen." Und Amaya erzählte der Miko von der Schlacht gegen das riesige Dämonenheer und von dem ungewöhnlichen Vorfall, der sie gerettet hatte.

"Was glaubst du, was das Licht war?", fragte die alte Frau.

"Es... war wie Magie..." Anders konnte Amaya es nicht beschreiben.

"Ist Liebe denn keine Magie?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich denke, dass durch deine Entschlossenheit und eure Liebe eure ganze Kraft sich gebündelt hatte. Ihr habt euch gegenseitig beschützt und gerettet."

"Aber er meinte, _ich_ hätte _uns_ gerettet."

"Vielleicht hast du in ihm den Willen, dich zu beschützen, entflammen lassen?", schlug die Miko vor.

"Ähm... Wäre denkbar", stimmte Amaya zu.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas Glitschiges sich um sie wickelte und sie hochhob. Die Miko schrie erschrocken auf und als Amaya den langen Greifarm, der sie festhielt, entlang sah, trafen sich ihre Augen mit denen eines gigantischen Dämons, der sie anscheind verschlingen wollte. Bevor sie auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, wurde der Greifarm von Tessaiga durchtrennt und sie stürzte zu Boden, wo sie glücklicherweise von Inuyasha aufgefangen wurde. Der Dämon wurde unterdessen von der Miko erschossen, doch...

"Was zum -" Inuyasha starrte entsetzt an Amaya vorbei und als sie sich umwandte, wusste sie auch warum: Es war wie damals. Plötzlich tauchten aus dem Nichts Tausende von Dämonen auf und griffen sie an. Doch diesmal würde kein Sesshoumaru kommen. Er würde nicht einmal wissen, dass sie in Gefahr war. Aber sie hatte ihre Freunde und das gab ihr Hoffnung. Sie attackierte die Angreifer mit Hotarus Blitzen. Inuyasha musste bald feststellen, dass Tessaiga da nicht viel ausrichten konnte, denn die Dämonenflut wollte einfach nie ein Ende nehmen. Schon bald wurde ihm das Schwert aus der Hand gerissen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Kagome und der alten Miko reichten allmählich die Pfeile nicht mehr, obwohl einige Dorfbewohner für Nachschub sorgten. Miroku musste auf sein Windloch verzichten, da es sich bei dieser Anzahl von Dämonen gefährlich vergrößern konnte. Allein Sango konnte noch ihren Bumerang benutzen, doch dessen Enden wurden langsam stumpf.

"Die Dämonen zu bekämpfen nützt nichts!", rief Amaya.

"Ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als würde jemand sie am Laufband produzieren", nickte Inuyasha.

"Aber die Dämonen müssen doch einen Ursprung haben", meinte der Mönch. "Wir müssen ihn nur finden und zerstören."

"Da, ich sehe ihn!", schrie Kagome und zielte mit dem Pfeil auf etwas, das zwischen den Dämonen immer wieder rosa aufblitzte.

Zu aller Enttäuschung wurde der Pfeil zurückgeschleudert.

"Ein Bannkreis!", stellte Sango fest.

"Ob Naraku dahintersteckt?", schlug Inuyasha vor, während er einen besonders hässlichen Dämon aufschlitzte.

"Wohl eher nicht", sagte Amaya beschämt. "Die sind hinter _mir_ her. Sie haben mich schon vorher überfallen. Als ich noch bei Sesshoumaru war."

Ihr Herz schien sich zu verkrampfen, als sie seinen Namen aussprach. In Gedanken rief sie immer wieder nach ihm.

Dass sie ihre Gedanken ganz kurz Sesshoumaru gewidmet hatte, musste sie teuer bezahlen. Sie hatte nicht aufgepasst und wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt. Sie landete sehr schmerzhaft auf der Erde. Was ihr als erstes auffiel, war eiskalter Schmerz im rechten Arm. 'Vielleicht nur eine Prellung', dachte sie, doch als sie sich aufrichten wollte schmerzte der Arm nur noch mehr. Sie befühlte ihn und stellte fest, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Sie konnte den Arm zwar noch bewegen, aber er sah sehr unnatürlich aus.

"Er ist gebrochen", sagte Kagome, die zu ihr als erste geeilt war.

"Was? Aber -" Amaya war erschüttert. 'Nicht jetzt! Nicht mittem im Kampf!'

Immerhin hatte sie noch ihren linken. Mit ihm konnte sie gerade noch einen Dämon abwehren, als sie unerwartet wieder angegriffen wurde.

Kurz nachdem ihr Blitz erloschen war, leuchteten viele weitere auf. In leuchtend gelben Bahnen rasten sie auf die Angreifer zu. Es war die Windbarbe! Tessaiga, von einer Gestalt mit langen weißen Haaren getragen, begann rot zu leuchten und mit einer weiteren Windnarbe zerschmetterte das Schwert den Bannkreis und das rosa Leuchten, das sich als ein würfelförmiger Kristall herausstellte. Die Dämonen verschwanden.

Stille. Dann -

"Nimm das zurück", sagte Sesshoumaru und schmiss Tessaiga Inuyasha vor die Füße. Die Freunde erkannten, dass seine einzige Hand versengt war. Er tat jedoch so, als würde er den Schmerz nicht spüren.

"Was willst _du_ denn hier?", knurrte Inuyasha und hob angriffslustig sein Schwert auf.

"Amaya fragen, ob sie nicht zurück möchte", antwortete der Dämon.

Amaya konnte ihr Gück kaum fassen. Ihre Gebete wurden erhört! Sie könnte platzen vor Freude.

"Sesshoumaruuuuu!", kreischte sie und warf sich ihrem Lieblingsdämon um den Hals. Den Schmerz in ihrem rechten Arm spürte sie vor Freuede kaum.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku und Sango rissen alle die Münder auf. Erst als Amaya die verständnislosen Mienen ihrer Freunde sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie sich verraten hatte. Also musste sie es jetzt wohl erklären.

"Ich liebe ihn", verkündete sie leidenschaftlich.

Die Unterkiefer der anderen reichten fast bis zum Boden. Inuyasha zuckte mit seinem linken Ohr, als würde er prüfen, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. An Kagomes Miene konnte man nicht gerau sagen, was sie ausdrückte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielte sich eine extrem absurde Szene ab: In einer Kathedrale standen Sesshoumaru und Amaya in einer Umarmung und küssten sich. Amaya trug ein schneeweißes Kleid und Sesshoumaru, das lange Haar hinten elegant zusammengebunden, einen Bräutigamanzug und auf der Schulter, wie gewöhnlich, sein unidentifizierbares Fell.

"Ähm." Amaya wollte einfach nur die Stille unterbrechen.

"Chrm... Ähm... Öööh... Du - liebst - ihn?", stotterte Kagome hervor.

"Ja."

"Das - das ist - ähm - gut."

"Aber das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder?", murmelte Inuyasha und blickte von Amaya zu Sesshoumaru und dann wieder zu Amaya.

"Doch", sagte Amaya.

"Also deshalb warst du die ganze Zeit so niedergeschlagen?", fragte Miroku.

"Jaah."

"Dann - ääähh", stammelte Sango, brachte ihren Satz aber nicht zu Ende.

"Ähm... Sesshoumaru?", wandte sich Kagome an den Dämonenlord.

Sesshoumaru blickte wortlos in ihre Richtung, als Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr zuhörte.

"Hast du uns gerettet... wegen Amaya?"

"Wohl nicht, um meinem _'Brüderchen'_ zu helfen, oder?", sagte er kühl.

"Noch eine Frage...", meldete sich Miroku. "Woher wusstest du, wie du die Dämonen besiegen kannst?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, euch erlaubt zu haben, mich mit Fragen zu löchern", erwiderte Sesshoumaru noch viel kälter. "Kommst du, Amaya?"

Sie nickte und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um, um sich zu verabschieden.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, er würde für dich etwas empfinden?", warnte Inuyasha sie.

"Er hat vor kurzem sein Leben für mich auf's Spiel gesetzt", sagte Amaya, wofür sie einen scharfen Blick von Sesshoumaru kassieren musste. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht gerade mochte, wenn man über seine Gefühle sprach, vor allem, wenn es stimmte, was gesagt wurde. Sie lächelte ihm zu, denn egal wie er war, sie mochte alles an ihm.

"Was haltet ihr von dem Ganzen?", fragte Sango verwirrt, sobald Sesshoumaru und Amaya gegangen waren.

"Nichts", brummte Inuyasha. "Er wird nichts Gutes mit ihr vorhaben."

"Vielleicht ist in Sesshoumaru tatsächlich etwas wie Liebe erwacht", überlegte Kagome.

"Unmöglich!", schnaubte der Halbdämon.

-

"Wie geht's deinem Arm?", fragte Sesshoumaru, wobei seine Stimme alles ausdrückte, was er fühlte: Sie, Amaya, die er so sehr vermisst hatte, war endlich wieder bei ihm. Er kam sich merkwürdig leicht vor und ihm schienen Flügel zu wachsen, die ihn jeden Moment in die Lüfte erheben würden... Bevor Amaya antworten konnte, presste sein juckender Arm sie an seinen Besitzer.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Amaya war einfach glücklich. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern, als ob sie fürchtete, wieder von ihm getrennt zu werden. 'Nein, nicht noch ein zweites Mal...'

"Ich habe mich ohne dich wie ein halber Dämon gefühlt", sagte Sesshoumaru liebevoll.


	10. Wieder zusammen

****

Kapitel 10: Wieder zusammen

Jaken war nicht zornig, er war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von seinem geliebten Meister, der Schwäche gezeigt und sich in eine Menschenfrau verliebt hatte. Was war er jetzt mehr wert als Inuyasha? '_Sie_ ist an allem schuld', dachte er oft bei sich mit einem finsteren Blick zu Amaya. Obwohl er es nicht laut aussprach, war er mit Chiyo einer Meinung: Sesshoumarus Schwäche war seine Liebe zu Amaya und er sollte sie deshalb töten. Er wusste noch, wie kühl und stolz der Dämonenlord gewesen war, als er ihm begegnete. Jaken hatte Sesshoumaru gleich vom ersten Augenblick an vergöttert. Sesshoumaru war sein alles, sein Herr, sein Meister, sein Gebieter, sein Gott. Und plötzlich tauchte da so eine Menschengöre auf, die das Herz eines so starken Dämons zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Jaken fühlte sich einfach respektlos zur Seite geschoben. Kurz gesagt war er eifersüchtig. Mit einem Blick zu Rin verstand er, dass sie nun das Wesen war, das ihm am nächsten stand. Und sie... war fast genauso schlimm wie Amaya.

"Jaken", sagte die strenge Stimme des Meisters. "Bleib' nicht zurück."

'Bleib' nicht zurück', äffte Jaken Sesshoumaru in Gedanken nach, 'damit Ah-Uhn für die beiden Gören immer zum Reiten da ist, falls sie müde werden.'

Plötzlich stieg ihm ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase. Sesshoumaru hatte es auch bemerkt und Amaya und Rin zu Jaken und Ah-Uhn geschickt. Er selbst wirkte merkwürdig angespannt. Jaken wusste, wieso. Er bereitete sich auf das Zusammentreffen vor.

"Ah, sie lebt noch, wie ich sehe", schnarrte Chiyo.

"Ich habe deine Dämonenkristallattacke diesmal erkannt", knurrte Sesshoumaru und fuhr seine Krallen aus.

Die alte Dämonin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Willst du diese Schwäche denn nicht endlich loswerden?", fragte sie. "Wenn du es nicht selbst schaffst, kann auch ich das erledigen." Sie warf Amaya einen Raubtierblick zu. "Ich habe dir deine Schande verziehen und kann dir nun helfen."

Sesshoumaru antwortete nicht, sondern musterte Chiyo verächtlich. Und mit einem Mal sprang er zu ihr und seine scharfen Klauen fuhren flink über ihren Hals. Ihr Körper sank leblos zu Boden.

"Jetzt nicht mehr", kommentierte er kühl und wandte sich von der Leiche ab.

"Du - du hast sie umgebracht!", stammelte Amaya erschrocken.

"Sie hatte dich und mich fast umgebracht."

Amaya riss die Augen weit auf. "Die Dämonen! - Das war _sie_? Sie konnte Dämonen erschaffen?"

"Nein, es waren nur Marionetten. Sie hatten keinen eigenen Willen, sondern gehorchten ausschließlich ihr."

"Aber sie hat zu deiner Familie gehört und du hast sie einfach getötet..."

"Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sie mich behandelt hat", sagte Sesshoumaru bitter. "Sie hat es gewagt, sich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen."

"Aber was, wenn sie recht hatte, Meister?", fragte Jaken.

Als er aus seiner plötzlichen Ohnmacht erwachte, verursacht durch einen kräftigen Schlag von Sesshoumaru, hatten die anderen bereits einen großen Vorsprung.

-

'Wofür liebe ich sie eigentlich?', fragte sich Sesshoumaru oft. Und jedes Mal war die Antwort: 'Weil sie Amaya ist.' 'Aber du hast durch sie deinen Stolz verloren', schaltete sich eine fast vergessene Seite in seinem Kopf ein. Er wusste zwar nicht, welchen Nutzen Amaya für ihn hatte, aber er überlegte, ob er nicht doch seinen Plan ausführen sollte. Er würde ihr damit eigentlich sogar einen Gefallen tun. Und wenn sie es als Zeichen betrachten würde, er würde sie nur benutzen, könnte er es ihr auch erklären. Sie war auch nicht schwach, also würde sie es überstehen. Doch würde es nicht andere Folgen haben? Würde er sich selbst dadurch nicht ein unnötiges Gewicht aufhalsen? 'Vielleicht, aber man erreicht nichts, wenn man nicht versucht.'

Kaum hatten sich die beiden Seiten in ihm geeinigt, schon stritten sie sich auch wieder. Es ging nun darum, ob er nicht mit Amaya Schluss machen sollte. Er war ein sehr mächtiger Dämon. Und er hatte Feinde. Jemand, der weiß, wer ihm teuer ist, würde es auf Amaya und Rin absehen. Er, Sesshoumaru, konnte doch nicht für zwei Menschen den Bodyguard spielen! Rin, das war klar, brauchte ihn. Aber Amaya konnte ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und bei ihren Freunden wäre sie in Sicherheit. Aber freiwillig würde sie ihn nicht wieder verlassen. Und er würde es nicht wieder schaffen, sie zu zwingen, sich von ihm zu trennen. Und sie beide würden dann einander schrecklich vermissen, was für ihn noch unerträglicher als die Verletzung seines Stolzes war. Er wusste nun, was zu tun war. Sein Plan war nun vollkommener als zuvor. Er brauchte nur noch den richtigen Augenblick...

"Ist das ein schönes Tal!", rief Amaya und zeigte nach vorne.

Sesshoumaru blickte auf und sah es nun auch: Ein wunderschönes, grünes Tal, wo die Kirschblüten blühten und durch das sich ein silber-blauer Fluss schlängelte, alles erleuchtet von den goldenen, lebensspendenden Strahlen der Sonne.

"Jaah... bezaubernd...", murmelte er abwesend. Er hatte gerade die Vorstellung, wie schön es doch wäre, mit Amaya... Stopp! Wenn er seinen Plan ausführen wollte, musste er sich die Romantik aus dem Kopf schlagen. Obwohl... Die erforderlichen günstigen Bedingungen...

"Meister Sesshoumaru?" Rin zupfte an seinem Ärmel. "Dürfen Amaya und ich zu dem Fluss?"

Sesshoumaru nickte kurz. Rin sprang fröhlich auf Ah-Uhn, gefolgt von Amaya.

"Willst du nicht mitkommen?", bat Amaya.

"Ich komme später", erwiderte der Dämon. Er musste sich von Amaya "abgewöhnen", wenn er seinen Plan erfolgreich ausführen wollte. "Jaken wird euch für alle Fälle begleiten."

Der Krötendämon brummte etwas Unverständliches und befolgte darauf den Befehl seines Herrn.

"Bis bald, dann", riefen Rin und Amaya Sesshoumaru zu und winkten, während Ah-Uhn abhob.

Sesshoumaru beobachte den Drachen, wie er auf das Tal zuflog. Er selbst wollte den Fluss im Spaziertempo erreichen. Bis dahin musste er sich hundertprozenzig von dem Plan überzeugen, denn ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich immer noch, Amaya das Herz zu brechen, nur um die Trennung zu erleichtern.

-

Amaya und Rin hatten es sich am Flussufer gemütlich gemacht, während Jaken sich mit dem Fischen versuchte. Nach einer Weile wateten die beiden Mädchen durch das kühle Wasser. Der streichelnde Wasserstrom und die kleinen Steine, die ihre Füße massierten, taten ihnen gut. Nach dem kleinen Fußbad begann Rin auf dem Ufer herumzutänzeln und für Sesshoumaru Blumen zu pflücken. Amaya nutzte sie Zeit, um ein wenig das Blitzeerzeugen zu trainieren, wobei Jaken versehentlich fünf mal erwischt wurde.

"Pass' doch gefälligst auf!", rief der Krötendämon verärgert und tauchte eine Brandwunde ins kühle Wasser.

"Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Jaken", entschuldigte sich Amaya bedauernd. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du erwischt wirst."

Jaken reichte das nicht. Nicht nach all dem, was Amaya seinem Meister angetan hatte...

Gerade wollte er seinen Mund öffnen, um ihr zu antworten, als Rin rief: "Pass' auf, Meister Jaken! Hinter dir!"

"Was ist hinter mir?", fragte Jaken und wandte sich gelassen um. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern: Ein Wasserdämon hatte sich hinter ihm aufgebaut. Er beugte sich über Jaken und verschlang ihn. Amaya richtete ihre tödlichen Finger gegen das Monster und verpasste ihm einen starken elektrischen Schlag. Der Dämon kippte tot ins Wasser, wo er von Ah-Uhn aufgeschlitzt wurde, damit Jaken herauskommen konnte. Die Kröte wies viele Wunden auf, die anscheinend von der Magensäure des Dämons kamen. Amaya schickte Rin los, um Heilkräuter zu sammeln, während sie Jaken behutsam aus dem Fluss, dessen Wasser sich vom Blut des toten Monsters nun rot färbte, fischte und seine Wunden untersuchte. Jaken stöhnte und jammerte.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte die eiskalte Stimme des Hundedämons.

"Wir wurden gerade von einem Wasserdämon angegriffen", berichtete Amaya, erfreut über Sesshoumarus Ankunft. "Jaken ist verletzt, sonst ist alles gut."

Sesshoumaru konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verbergen. Er hatte plötzlich den Geruch von Blut wahrgenommen und befürchtet, es sei etwas Schlimmes passiert und Amaya und Rin seien womöglich in Gefahr. Vor allem Amaya würde mit ihrem gebrochenen Arm (den sie mit Rins Hilfe geschient hatte) Schwierigkeiten haben. Mit einem Herzen, das seine Brust beinahe durchgehämmert hatte, war er zu seinen Gefährten geeilt. Doch jetzt breitete sich in ihm eine erleichternde Wärme aus. Es war alles in Ordnung und der Dämon beseitigt. Er hatte das Blut des Ungeheuers gerochen, das aus der Leiche unter dem Wasser strömte.

Bald war Rin wieder da und hatte beide Hände voll mit Heilkräutern. Nachdem Amaya Jakens Wunden versorgt hatte, bat Rin, von diesem Ort schnell wegzugehen. Also setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Rin ritt wie üblich auf Ah-Uhn, der von Jaken, der mit seinen ganzen Bandagen nun mehr einer kleinen Mumie ähnelte, geführt wurde. Amaya ging neben Sesshoumaru und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Der Dämon merkte bald, dass seine Zunge allmählich ermüdete. Noch nie hatte er so viel am Stück geredet. Er hatte auch nie jemandem von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt. Der Lord war nun wie ausgewechselt. Es war, als ob in ihm damals, als er Amaya zum ersten Mal begegnete, ein anderer Sesshoumaru erwacht wäre. Oder war der neue Sesshoumaru vielleicht nur eine Seite in ihm, die er sein ganzes Leben lang vor der Welt verborgen hatte?

Als er zu ende erzählt hatte, bemerkte Amaya, dass Jaken im Gegen fast einschlief.

"Sesshoumaru", sagte sie. "Wir sollten vielleicht anhalten. Jaken ist verletzt und müde."

Eigentlich wäre dies nicht einmal für den neuen Sesshoumaru ein Argumunt zum Anhalten, doch er folgte Amayas Bitte. _Ihr_ zuliebe. Und er vergaß auch nicht seinen Plan...

Als Jaken und Rin sich endlich neben Ah-Uhn eingerollt hatten, ließen sich auch Sesshoumaru und Amaya nieder.

"Was ist mit dir eigentlich passiert?", fragte Amaya amüsiert.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht", antwortete Sesshoumaru lächelnd. Ein Lächeln war bei ihm in letzter Zeit keine Seltenheit mehr.

Amaya erwiderte sein Lächeln und schaute zu den Sternen hinauf. "Was, glaubst du, sind Sterne?"

"Licht." Etwas Besseres fiel dem Dämonenlord nicht ein.

"Hm... Aber _was_ für ein Licht?"

"Eins, das nicht so schön ist wie deine Augen."

"Ach, Sesshoumaru... sei doch ehrlich! So schön sind meine Augen doch nicht!"

"Warum denkst du so?"

"Weil ich schon viel schönere gesehen habe."

Sesshoumaru stand auf und lud Amaya mit einer Geste ein, mit ihm einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, wovon er schon so lange geträumt hatte... Sie nickte und folgte ihm.

"Und wie soll's weitergehen?", sagte Amaya nachdenklich.

"Was?"

"Werden wir ewig Naraku verfolgen?"

"Bis ich ihn erledigt habe."

"Und dann?"

"Dann..?" Darüber hatte sich Sesshoumaru bisher keine Gedanken gemacht... Da kam ihm etwas durch den Kopf geschossen. Unwillkürlich rutschte es aus ihm heraus: "Dann nehme ich dich zur Frau."

Amaya starrte ihn mit riesigen Telleraugen an. "Meinst... meinst du das... IM ERST! Oh, Sesshoumaruuuuuu!" Ohne lange zu überlegen fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Der Dämon konnte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er neigte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Amaya hielt den Atem an. War das denn wirklich ihr Sesshoumaru, der da vor ihr war? 'Ja, er ist es. Der Sesshoumaru, den ich liebe...' Sie spürte eine große Erleichterung. So frei wie jetzt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

Sie lösten sich von einander und lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Und da geschah es: 'Huuuuuuuh? Ein Hundedämon?' Sesshoumaru brach plötzlich zusammen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", stieß Amaya hervor und ließ sich besorgt neben Sesshoumaru nieder.

"Ob alles in Ordnung ist? - Es könnte nicht besser sein, meine Liebe." Sesshoumaru sah auf, doch es war nicht Sesshoumaru, in dessen Augen sie blickte...


	11. Hotarus Rückkehr

****

Kapitel 11: Hotarus Rückkehr

Amaya stolperte grauenerfüllt rückwärts. Sie wusste genau, was mit Sesshoumaru los war. Dieses leere, weiße Scheinwerferleuchten in den Augen kannte sie nur allzu gut.

"Du erkennst mich also, Amaya?"

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Wie könntest du auch nicht? Wir sind über die Jahre doch so dicke Freunde geworden, nicht wahr, Liebes?"

"Oh, ja! Und was für gute Freunde!", flüsterte Amaya mit zittriger Stimme. "Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Hotaru!"

"Tse, tse", höhnte die Dämonin. "Wie wagst du es denn, mit mir so zu reden? Aber da du mir so lange als Wirtin gedient hast, will ich dich belohnen. Du darfst dich mir anschließen, obwohl du nur ein Mensch bist. Dann bist du auch immer in Sesshoumarus Nähe."

"Du alte -"

"Soll das ein Nein sein? Tja! Dann hast du eben Pech gehabt... Energiepeische!" Aus Hotarus Zeige- und Mittelfinger strömte leuchtend grünes Licht: _Sesshoumarus_ Attacke. Amaya sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig beiseite. "Wie du siehst, bin ich nun fast doppelt so mächtig wie in meinem eigenen Körper, denn jetzt habe ich auch Sesshoumarus Kraft zur Verfügung. Dass er mich in sich aufnimmt, hätte ich vom älteren Sohn InuTaishous wirklich nicht erwartet... Aber - ach, dieser Narr! Er hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, er könne durch mich stärker werden! Nun, dazu ist sein Geist wohl zu schwach... Jetzt ist es jedenfalls umgekehrt..." Sie lachte laut auf. "Ich lebeeeeeeeeeee! Und ich bin frei." Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Amaya. "Ist ja witzig. Wegen dieser kleinen Schwäche deines Geliebten wirst du nun sterben... Adieu, Amaya, meine Liebe... War schön, dich zu kennen. BLITZ DES TODES!"

Wieder kam Amaya nur um ein Haar davon und begann zu rennen. Sie musste schnell zu den anderen, um mit ihnen dann auf Ah-Uhn fliehen zu können. Sie war nun ganz wehrlos, weil Sesshoumaru ihr Hotaru und damit ihre Kräfte abgesaugt hatte.

"Wohin des Wegs, du feige Göre! Ich bin mit dir noch nicht fertig!", donnerte Hotaru und schickte ihr einen Blitz hinterher.

Er verfehlte sein Ziel nur knapp. Amaya stolperte und landete auf allen Vieren.

Hotaru holte gerade zu einem weiteren Angriff aus, doch plötzlich wurden die leeren Augen wieder golden.

"LAUF!", rief Sesshoumaru und im nächsten Moment spürte er einen höllischen Schmerz und nahm nichts mehr wahr...

Amaya ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie sprang auf sprintete los, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor.

"Schnell, auf Ah-Uhn!", schrie sie, als sie ihre Freunde erreichte. Rin und Jaken starrten sie erstmal verstört an, doch da kam auch Hotaru. Die beiden erstarrten entsetzt. "Kommt!" Amaya packte das Mädchen und den Dämon grob an der Kleidung und sprang mit ihnen auf Ah-Uhns Rücken, der sofort abhob.

"Was ist passiert?", schluchzte Rin.

Amaya schilderte kurz, was geschehen war.

-

Sesshoumaru erwachte an einem Ort, der verdammt nach einem Kerker aussah. Es war ein großer Raum mit Wänden aus großen, groben Steinen. An ihnen schien etwas wie Schimmel zu sein. Eine Tür oder ein Fenster gab es nicht. An einer Wand hingen zwei verrostete Ketten von der Decke. An die eine war Sesshoumarus einziger Arm gebunden, die andere baumelte nutzlos über seinem Kopf.

"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir hier, denn du sollst hier nun für immer bleiben", sagte eine Stimme, wie von unter der Erde, dieselbe leblose Stimme, die er gehört hatte, bevor er kurz nach dem Kuss zusammengebrochen war. Vor ihm erschien eine schneeweiße, leuchtende Gestalt. Sie sah aus wie eine junge Frau mit langen, weißen Haaren, weißer Haut und weißen Kleidern, prächtig, wie die einer Prinzessin. Alles an ihr war weiß. So unerträglich leuchtend weiß...

"Warum denn so betrübt?", fuhr sie sanft lächeld fort und mit falschem Mitleid in der Stimme. Sie stützte Sesshoumarus Kinn auf ihren Finger und richtete seinen Blick auf sich. "Oh, mein Lieber! Du machst dir ja Sorgen um das junge Menschenmädchen... Ja, wie süß!..

Sicherlich fragst du dich, wo du hier bist. Dieser Ort existiert nicht wirklich. Nur in deinem, jetzt meinem, Kopf. Ich habe ihn erfunden, um uns die Kommunikation miteinander bequemer zu machen."

Sesshoumaru antwortete nicht. Er musste seine verbliebene Kraft sparen.

"Sag' maaaaal, Schätzchen", sagte Hataru grinsend. "Kennst du dich selbst denn so schlecht? Du zart besaitetes, dummes Sessylein mit dem schwachen Geist."

-

Schon bald kamen Inuyasha und die anderen in Sicht und Ah-Uhn setzte zur Landung an. Die Gestalten unten erstarrten und rissen die Münder auf, als Amaya, Rin und sogar Jaken auf sie zuliefen.

"Ist etwas passiert?", murmelte Kagome verwirrt.

"Hotaru - sie hat Sesshoumaru in ihrer Gewalt!", rief Amaya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?"

"Unmöglich", schnaubte Inuyasha.

"Aber es ist wahr!" Amaya umklammerte seinen Kragen und schüttelte ihn. "Hotaru ist nun fast doppelt so mächtig wie früher! Bitte, Inuyasha! Du _musst_ uns helfen!"

Inuyasha wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er fürchtete sich. Sesshoumaru allein war schon immer ein harter Gegner gewesen. Und nun würde er auch noch gegen Hotaru kämpfen müssen.

"Wie ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?", wollte Sango wissen.

"Wir ähm...", Amaya lief rot an, "haben uns geküsst und er hat sie mir ausgesaugt."

"Siehst du?", sagte Inuyasha triumphierend. "Ich habe dich gewarnt. Er hat deine Gefühle nur ausgenutzt, um an Hotaru heranzukommen."

"Es war keine Lüge in seinen Augen", meinte Amaya.

"Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"

"JA!"

Rin hörte dem kleinen Streit zwischen Inuyasha und Amaya nicht zu, denn er lieferte ihr keine nützlichen Informationen. Also zupfte sie an Kagomes Ärmel. Als die Miko sie aufmerksam ansah, fragte sie: "Wird Inuyasha nun Meister Sesshoumaru retten oder nicht?"

"Meinen Bruder retten!", kreischte Inuyasha. "Niemals!"

Rin war den Tränen nahe.

"Inuyasha, wie kann man denn nur so grausam sein?", tadelte Kagome den Halbdämon und strich Rin beruhigend über den Rücken. "Natürlich wird er Sesshoumaru retten", fügte sie hinzu.

"Werde ich nicht!"

"Dann MACH' PLATZ!"

Mit einem scheußlichen Geräusch krachte Inuyasha zu Boden.

"Warum muss sie mir das immer antun?", stöhnte er in das Gras hinein.

"Weil du ein gemeiner, eingebildeter Schnösel bist!", knurrte Kagome.

"Bin ich nicht!", brummte Inuyasha und streckte seine Faust in die Luft.

Kagome sah ihn verärgert an. "Mach' Platz!"

"AH!"

"Wie ich sehe, macht ihr euch gerade für den Kampf warm?", ertönte eine schöne, aber zugleich auch grauenvolle Stimme.

-

"Was willst du denn jetzt?", keuchte Sesshoumaru.

"Deine kleinen Freunde vernichten, natürlich", erwiderte Hotaru lächelnd. "Und Inuyasha und seine dreckige Menschenbande gleich mit..."

"Lass' deine Finger von Amaya und Rin", verlagte der Hundedämon.

"Oooooooh... Wieso? Wird klein Sessy jetzt etwa schwach?", spottete die leuchtende Gestalt vor ihm. "Da du so frech warst, mich für deine Zwecke benutzen zu wollen, werde ich mich jetzt an dir rächen. Oh, ja! Zarte, süße Rache! Ich werde _deinen_ Körper benutzen, um Amaya zu töten. Sie wird also von _deiner_ Hand sterben."

"Das wird sie _nicht_!"

"Tse! Was kannst _du_ denn schon ausrichten?" Sie zeigte auf seine Ketten.

Sesshoumaru wollte sie angreifen, doch sein Bewegungsfeld war stark begrenzt und die Fessel schnitt ihm Schmerzhaft ins Handgelenk.

"Du bist meiner Kraft nicht gewachsen, mein Lieber", kicherte Hotaru.

-

"Sess... - HOTARU!"

"Jahaaa... So sehen wir uns also wieder." Die Dämonin schaute hämisch und verschlagen grinsend in die Runde.

Inuyasha rappelte sich wütend murmelnd auf und zog Tessaiga.

"Widerstand nützt nichts", sagte Hotaru. "Blitz des Todes!"

Inuyasha wehrte den Blitz mit Tessaiga ab. "Windnarbe!"

Leuchtende Bahnen rasten auf Hotaru zu. Diese sah ihnen gelassen entgegen und - Sesshoumarus Körper flog in Fetzen, doch im nächsten Moment vereinigte er sich wieder und stand unversehrt vor ihnen.

"Hast du etwa nicht gewusst, dass die mächtige Hotaru Dämonenkörper heilen kann?", lachte die Dämonin. "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen!"

"Kann ich wohl!", rief Inuyasha und holte wieder zum Angriff aus, doch er wurde von Amaya beiseite gestoßen.

"Du kannst nicht, aber Sesshoumaru kann das, indem er um seinen Körper kämpft und Hotaru aus ihm verbannt!"

-

'Amaya hat Recht', dachte Sesshoumaru. 'Aber wie soll ich Hotaru verbannen?'

"Gar nicht", grinste die Dämonin. "Es nützt nichts zu versuchen, vor mir etwas zu verheimlichen. Deine Gedanken sind auch meine."

"Aber meine Kraft ist nicht deine."

"Heißt das, dass du sie dir jetzt zurückholen wirst? Na dann... Viel Glück!"

Sie verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Schockblitz und Sesshoumaru spürte förmlich, wie er immer schwächer wurde... Er durfte seine letzte Kraft nicht verlieren, doch sie floss einfach so davon...

-

Amaya wandte sich nun an Sesshoumaru: "Kämpfe!"

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen, meine Liebe...", sagte Hotaru mit einem falschen Seufzer. "Er ist zu schwach."

"Aber er ist noch da und ich glaube an seine Stärke!", rief Amaya.

"Völlig umsonst."

"Nein! Sesshoumaru! Vernichte sie!"

"Er kann es nicht", meinte Hotaru kopfschüttelnd und zog Toukijin. "Und nun... Ich wollte dich ja vorhin noch töten, nur leider bist du mir entwischt. Na ja. So hast du deinen Tod eigentlich nur hinausgezögert..."

Das Schwert sauste auf Amaya zu und das Mädchen hielt den Atem an. Sesshoumaru würde doch nicht zulassen, dass sie starb. Aber er war jetzt gefangen. Warum kämpfte er nicht? Warum konnte er sich nicht befreien? Er war doch so stark... Die Klinge kam immer näher... Es war das Ende... Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Darauf folgte das Geräusch eines Zusammenpralls von Eisen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Inuyasha unmittelbar vor ihr stand und den Angriff mit Tessaiga abwehrte.

-

In Sesshoumaru kehrte wieder Hoffnung zurück. Er hatte noch Zeit, seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Inuyasha würde Amaya schon beschützen, bis er seinen Körper wieder unter seiner Kontrolle hatte.

-

"Jetzt mach' schon, Sesshoumaru, du Idiot!", brüllte Inuyasha seinen Bruder an. Der Kampf zog sich dahin und es gab keine Anzeichen, dass Sesshoumaru Hotaru Widerstand leistete.

"Da sind wir uns einer Meinung, Inuyasha", meinte Hotaru. "Er _ist_ ein Idiot. Und du auch." Dabei holte sie wieder mit Toukijin aus.

Inuyasha war bereit, den neuen Angriff abzuwehren, doch es kam nicht, wie er geglaubt hatte: Hotaru richtete den Hieb nicht gegen ihn, sondern gegen Amaya, die sich in Sicherheit zurückgezogen hatte, wie sie glaubte. Die Klinge fuhr in ihr Fleisch und durchbohrte alles, was ihr in den Weg kam, bis sie endlich auf der anderen Seite wieder zum Vorschein kam. Dann fuhr sie wieder zerstörend zurück und heraus aus ihrem Leib. Amaya schrie, presste sich die Hände auf die Brust, wo nun eine blutige Wunde klaffte und stürzte. Miroku fing sie auf und legte sie sanft auf den Boden.

-

Es traf den Dämonenlord wie ein Schlag. Amaya, seine geliebte Amaya, fiel. Sie war schwer, wenn nicht sogar tödlich, verwundet. Und das alles hatte Hotaru auf dem Gewissen. Das abscheuliche, leuchtende Monster vor ihm. Seine Augen glühten rot auf.

"Oooohh... Tut's weh?", höhnte Hotaru.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie von Sesshoumarus eiskaltem, hasserfüllten, vernichtenden Blick getroffen und erstarrte. Sesshoumaru nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und riss sich von seiner Kette los. Er war nun frei. Jetzt musste Hotaru sterben.

Er stand mit beiden Füßen fest auf dem Boden, als wäre nichts geschehen. Eine Welle lodernden Hasses nach der anderen verzehrte sein Inneres. Seine Finger verkrampften sich zu einer Faust und dann sprang er hoch. Noch bevor Hotaru reagieren konnte, öffnete er seine Hand und aus seinen Fingern schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl. "STIRB!" Die Energiepeitsche zerschnitt Hotaru mitten durch.

-

"Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", rief Inuyasha.

"Sie hat schon dafür bezahlt." Er war nun Sesshoumarus Stimme, die sprach. Allerdings hörte sie sich nun sehr schwach und müde an.

"Sesshoumaruuuu...", stöhnte Amaya, der Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Schmerz war einfach unerträglich.

Der Dämon folgte dem Ruf seiner Geliebten, um die sich bereits die anderen versammelt hatten. Inuyasha steckte Tessaiga ein und folgte ihm.


	12. Im nächsten Leben

So, hier ist das letzte Chap. Danke für's Lesen auch an die, die nicht reviewt haben!

* * *

****

Kapitel 12: Im nächsten Leben

Amaya wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte. Sesshoumaru hatte sich aus Hotarus Gewalt befreit, doch dies war für sie auch das Ende. Das spürte sie. Sie fühlte, wie der Dämonenlord sich neben sie setzte. Doch sein besorgtes Gesicht konnte sie mit ihrem immer verschwommener werdenden Blick nicht erkennen.

"Halte durch, Amaya", sagte Kagome. "Wir bringen dich zu Kaede. Sie wird weiterwissen."

"Nein", murmelte Amaya. "Ich kann nicht mehr länger unter Lebenden verweilen. Sesshoumaru... bitte unternimm' nichts, um mich wiederzubeleben. Ich will leben, aber auf eine ganz natürliche Weise. Wenn ich sterben muss, dann werde ich es auch. Ich fürchte mich nicht. Aber ich will nicht leben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich tot sein muss. Verstehst du mich? Wir sehen und wieder. Im nächsten Leben. Das verspreche ich dir."

Sesshoumaru spürte eine fremdartige Flüssgkeit in seinen Augen. Sie würde nicht sterben... Das würde er nicht zulassen... Amaya streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm zum Abschied über die Wange zu streichen, doch da fiel er auch leblos zu Boden. Sesshoumaru nahm ihre Hand in die seine und fühlte, wie die Wärme langsam aus ihrem Körper wich. Er sprang auf und zog Tensaiga, aber da hallten Amayas Worte in seinem Kopf wider: _"Aber ich will nicht leben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich tot sein muss."_ Es war ihr letzter Wille. Sie würden sich im nächsten Leben wieder begegnen und dann würde sie für immer ihm gehören.

Er steckte das Himmelschwert wieder ein und wandte sich an seinen Bruder: "Sorgt für eine würdige Beerdigung." Und mit diesen Worten schritt er davon, dicht gefolgt von Jaken, der schluchzenden Rin und Ah-Uhn.

-

Jetzt hatte Sesshoumaru einen starken Geist. Er hatte Hotaru durch seinen Willen, Amaya zu retten, vernichtet. Er war jetzt der wahre Herr über die westlichen Lande. Aber um welchen Preis! Er hatte Amaya verloren. 'Und wie viele haben durch dich ihre Lieben verloren?', meldete sich etwas, das er als sein Gewissen identifizierte. 'Darüber hast du dir nie Gedanken gemacht.' Jetzt verstand er, was es bedeutete, vollkommen zu sein. Vollkommenheit bedeutete nicht vollkommene Macht, sondern das vollkommene Durchschauen der Situation und der möglichen Folgen und der Überblick über die eigenen Taten und deren Schaden oder Nutzen.

-

'Wo ist sie?' Sesshoumaru stand im Mondschein auf einem Hügel und blickte gedankenversunken in ein großes Tal.

-

Mit einem Sprung war Sesshoumaru bei Amaya, die er sehr unsanft packte, und verschwunden, geräuschlos, wie er gekommen war.

-

"Lass' mich los, du aufgeblasener Flohfänger!"

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Sesshoumaru in der Magengegend einen kräftigen Tritt, doch das war es nicht, was ihn zum Erstarren gebracht hatte. Es war ein brennender Schmerz, der ihn zum Zittern zwang. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und Amaya war von seiner Schulter gestürzt...

"Du scheinst sehr mutig zu sein", bemerkte Sesshoumaru, "aber auch sehr töricht. Es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich nicht wehren würdest."

"Ach ja? Blitz des Todes!"

Sesshoumaru sprang geschickt zur Seite und wirkte geradezu vergnügt, als Amaya auf ihn erneut Blitze schoss...

"Hör' besser auf, sonst werde ich dich angreifen müssen!"

"Sehe ich blöd aus?"

-

Er setzte sich nicht weit von Amaya hin, sodass er einen guten Blick auf sie hatte und musterte sie ganz scharf, auf der Suche nach weiteren merkwürdigen Dingen an ihr. Doch ihm fiel nichts besonders Wichtiges auf, außer ihrem Geruch, der ihm zugegeben irgendwie gefiel. Schließlich gab er die Hoffnung auf und verbrachte die Zeit damit, sich ihren Duft in die Nase steigen zu lassen...

-

"Pfoten weg, du stinkender Köter! Ich kann selber gehen!"

"Du könntest fliehen."

-

"Können wir bitte Pause machen?", fragte sie, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

Sesshoumaru zeigte keine Reaktion.

"KÖNNEN WIR BITTE PAUSE MACHEN?", bat sie nun um einiges lauter.

"Du brauchst nicht zu schreien", sagte Sesshoumaru, "ich höre dich ganz gut."

"Können wir nun anhalten?"

"Nein."

"Warum?"

"Darum."

"Aber ich bin müde!"

"Dann setz' dich auf Ah-Uhn."

"Ich _sitze_ auf ihm, du alte Blindschleiche!"

"Dann musst du dich auch nicht beschweren."

"Aber mein Hintern tut mir schon vom Sitzen weh!"

Sesshoumaru seufzte, ging zu Ah-Uhn und schwang sich Amaya wieder mehlsackartig über die Schulter.

"Hey, so hab' ich's nicht gemeint!", kreischte sie.

Sesshoumaru fuhr zornig seine Krallen aus.

"Jetzt halt' endlich die Klappe!"

-

"Wir marschieren die Nacht durch und das ist mein letztes Wort", sagte er, doch Amaya pflanzte sich trotzig ins Gras. "Steh' auf, wir gehen weiter."

"Nein."

"Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich diese Göre zu mir geholt habe", seufzte Sesshoumaru und seine Stimme klang eher wie ein schwaches Jaulen.

-

"Du solltest dich ausruhen, solange du kannst", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang so, als ob es ihm egal wäre, ob sie am nächsten Tag ausgeruht war oder nicht.

"Was wirst du jetzt mit mir machen?", fragte sie.

"Stell' nicht so viele Fragen."

"Es geht hier um _mich_!"

"Du wirst es sehen."

"Du weißt es noch nicht, stimmt's?"

"Das geht dich nichts an."

"Doch!" Sie richtete sich jäh auf und und funkelte ihn mit ihren grauen Augen zornig an.

Sesshoumaru sah gleichgültig auf sie herab und sagte: "Jetzt ruh' dich aus, wir haben morgen einen langen Marsch vor uns."

Amaya hörte nicht darauf. "Warum bist du eigentlich so wild darauf, Naraku zu finden?"

"Meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich nichts an."

"Und warum -"

"Es - geht - dich - nichts - an!"

"- hast du mich entführt?"

"Das ist meine Sache."

"Du brauchtst mich für deine Zwecke, nicht wahr? Bin ich ein Glücksbringer oder sowas?"

"Nein. Und jetzt halt' endlich den Mund."

Amaya sah ihn nur herausfordernd an und ließ ein trotziges "Nein" hören. Sesshoumaru wandte sich schnell ab, um das Lächeln zu verbergen, das sich unerwartet auf sein Gesicht stahl. Amaya beharrte dickköpfig auf ihrer unheilbaren Sturheit, was er plötzlich sehr amüsant fand. Sie, ein Menschenmädchen, versuchte _ihm_ irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Das war so unverschämt töricht...

-

"Bring' dich und die anderen in Sicherheit", verlange Sesshoumaru schwer atmend.

"Nein!"

"Tu es!" Er packte ihren Arm und seine Krallen schnitten ihr ins Fleisch.

"Ich bleibe bei dir!", rief Amaya entschlossen und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

"Nein."

Sie strich ihm nur sanft über die Wange und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie blickte hasserfüllt zum Dämon, der Sesshoumaru verletzt hatte und rief herausfordernd: "Komm her, damit ich dich in die Hölle schicken kann! Sieh' deinem Tod ins Gesicht!"

Der Dämon ließ nur einen weiteren Stachelschauer auf sie zufliegen. Sie wich aus, stolperte aber und fiel wieder neben Sesshoumaru. Dieser machte Anstalten, sich in dem See seines eigenen Blutes wieder aufzurichten.

"Ich halte ihn auf und du fliehst!"

"ICH LASSE DICH HIER NICHT ALLEIN! Wenn nötig, sterbe ich mit dir!"

"Sesshoumaru... halte durch", flüsterte Amaya. "Ich - ich werde uns beide hier fortschaffen."

"Das schaffst du nicht."

"Doch!" Sie richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und warf sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Du musst mir nur versprechen, dass du mir unterwegs nicht wegstirbst."

Sie richtete sich nun auf und zog Sesshoumaru mit sich hoch. Sie schien unter seiner Last einzuknicken, doch sie war fest entschlossen, ihn zu retten. Ächzend und schwitzend machte sie den ersten Schritt...

"Du wirst leben", sagte sie zu ihm, als Ah-Uhn abhob und der Wind ihnen ins Gesicht peitschte, "denn ich bin bei dir."

-

"Tut's noch sehr weh?", fragte Amaya.

"Es geht langsam", antwortete Sesshoumaru.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um die Knie.

'Was will ich dir sagen? - Ich liebe dich? Nein, das ist es nicht. Was ist überhaupt Liebe? - Ich weiß es nicht. Ist es das Leben? Was ist überhaupt das Leben? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich bin und dass du ein Teil von mir bist. Ich liebe dich, einfach ausgedrückt, denn Worte vermögen es nicht zu beschreiben, was ich für dich empfinde... und was ich dir sagen will.'

-

"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

"Vielleicht... ganz kurz..."

"Ich will nicht gehen."

"Ich will auch nicht, dass du gehst. Aber du musst."

"Ich muss gar nichts!"

"Wenn du es nicht für deine Sicherheit tun willst, dann tue es wenigstens für mich!"

Amaya starrte ihn zornig an.

"Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir verlangen?"

"Geh'."

"Schön!" Sie wandte sich um, doch nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie stehen. "Ich werde dich vermissen... Mein Leben lang und darüber hinaus, wenn wir uns bis dahin nicht wieder begegnen."

"Verschwinde!", zischte Sesshoumaru und wandte sich ebenfalls ab. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach gehen? Dann wäre dem Ganzen endlich ein Ende gesetzt.

"Wie kannst du nur so eisig sein?"

Sie wollte gerade weitere Schritte machen, als er plötzlich kurz ihre Hand ergriff.

"Du wirst mir auch fehlen."

-

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Amaya war einfach glücklich. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seine Schultern, als ob sie fürchtete, wieder von ihm getrennt zu werden. 'Nein, nicht noch ein zweites Mal...'

"Ich habe mich ohne dich wie ein halber Dämon gefühlt", sagte Sesshoumaru liebevoll.

-

"Was, glaubst du, sind Sterne?"

"Licht." Etwas Besseres fiel dem Dämonenlord nicht ein.

"Hm... Aber _was_ für ein Licht?"

"Eins, das nicht so schön ist wie deine Augen."

-

Sesshoumaru spürte eine fremdartige Flüssgkeit in seinen Augen. Sie würde nicht sterben... Das würde er nicht zulassen... Amaya streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm zum Abschied über die Wange zu streichen, doch da fiel er auch leblos zu Boden. Sesshoumaru nahm ihre Hand in die seine und fühlte, wie die Wärme langsam aus ihrem Körper wich. Er sprang auf und zog Tensaiga, aber da hallten Amayas Worte in seinem Kopf wider: _"Aber ich will nicht leben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich tot sein muss."_ Es war ihr letzter Wille. Sie würden sich im nächsten Leben wieder begegnen und dann würde sie für immer ihm gehören.


End file.
